Te Amo
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: There's a difference between who we love, who we settle with and who we are meant for... (Sequel to Broken)
1. one

'Happy Birthday, sweetie.' Nick says smiling as he makes his way into the front room where Esme is sitting in the middle of the floor ripping some wrapping paper.

'Baby!' The little girl shouts holding up a little doll dressed in a pink sleeper.

'Wow, did mummy get you a dolly? Aren't you lucky.' Nick replies smiling.

'Do you need a hand with the food?' He asks turning to face Carla who is leaning against the wall.

'No, everything is pretty much done and ready to go.' She replies smiling.

'Okay. Well I can stay here with her while you get dressed.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay... I won't be long.' She replies smiling. She makes her way upstairs and into her bedroom.

The past two years have been incredibly hard for both Nick and Carla. A couple of months after Esme got out of hospital Carla decided she wanted to move out of Weatherfield. She found a little house close enough that Nick was able to visit whenever he wanted but far enough away that she was happy. At times Nick would've given anything to just have the pair of them staying in the same building as him and at times Carla would've done anything to just have some help when Esme was being fussy at 3 in the morning or when she was throwing a tantrum because she wasn't getting her own way.

* * *

'You ready to go?' Nick asks as Carla grabs her handbag.

'Yeah, I think so.' She replies.

'Are we taking your car or mine?' She asks watching him lift Esme and balancing her on his hip.

'We're as well taking yours since I'm guessing her buggy and all that are in it?' He replies and she nods her head.

'Okay, my car it is.' She says smiling. They make their way out the front door and she locks it before they make their way over to her car. It's a little after 9am but the drive is at least an hour long so they know they have to leave pretty early to be able to have a decent time.

* * *

'I can't believe she's two already.' Nick says as he glances down at Esme who is sitting in her buggy.

'I know, it's crazy.' Carla replies smiling. They make their way into the zoo and towards the first enclosure.

'Did she sleep okay last night?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah, I've moved her to the toddler bed... Did I tell you that?' She replies and he shakes his head.

'Earlier this week... The first few nights she was up and down, up and down but last night she slept from 7 to 7 so I got a good 8 hours sleep I think.' She says smiling.

'That's good. Can I take her out?' He asks causing her to laugh.

'You're her dad, Nick... You don't need to ask to do anything.' She replies. She stops walking and watches him bend down in front of the buggy.

'Are you coming to daddy, Esme?' He asks putting his arms out to her.

'Daddy!' She replies grinning.

'Aren't you looking all pretty in your nice dress.' He says balancing her on his hip and continuing the walk to the first enclosure.

'Look at the elephants, Esme.' Carla says smiling as they stop in front of the enclosure.

'Wow, aren't they big?' Nick replies smiling.

'Elpant...' Esme shouts causing her parents to laugh.

'Elephant.' Carla says.

'Elpant.' The little girl repeats smiling up at her mother.

* * *

'So, how are things with you and Danny?' Nick asks as they sit down on the grass with their picnic.

'Good, really good actually.' Carla replies pulling some sandwiches out of the basket.

'I'm glad... I'm glad you found someone, Carla. Danny is a good guy and anyone can see he makes you happy.' Nick says causing her to smile.

'Same goes for you, Nick. Mia is nice and she's clearly good for you.' She replies.

''Mumma.' Esme says reaching her hand out in an attempt to grab the sandwiches in Carla's hand.

'Here you go sweetie.' She replies handing the little girl a sandwich. She places the rest of them on the blanket they're sitting on and smiles at Nick.

'There's ham, chicken and turkey.' She says.

'So have you got any plans for this weekend?' He asks picking up a sandwich.

'I don't think so...' She replies.

'Could I maybe have Esme on Saturday? There's this new Disney show thing in town and I was thinking of taking her, if it's okay with you.' He asks and she nods her head.

'That's fine... You can keep her overnight.' She replies smiling.

'Thanks...' He almost whispers glancing at Esme who is stuffing a sandwich into her mouth.

'Hey... Little bites, baby girl.' He says reaching forward and pulling the sandwich out her mouth.

* * *

'I've had a good day.' Nick says smiling as Carla pulls into her driveway.

'Yeah? So have I... We should do it more often.' She replies reaching forward to grab her coffee and accidentally brushing her hand against his.

'I-I should get home.' He says as she instantly pulls her hand away.

'Yeah, I should get Esme inside.' She replies glancing at their sleeping daughter. They both get out the car and Carla makes her way to the back.

'I'll see you later.' Nick says and she nods her head. She watches him get in his car before beginning to back out of the driveway.

'Alright sleepyhead... Let's get you inside.' Carla almost whispers as she unstraps Esme and lifts her into her arms. She grabs her bag off the seat and closes the door with her foot.


	2. two

'Hey... How's my beautiful little princess?' Michelle asks smiling as Carla makes her way into the pub with Esme balanced on her hip.

'She's good, aren't you?' Carla replies smiling. She sits Esme on the edge of the bar and reaches in her bag for her purse.

'Can I have a pineapple juice, Chelle?' She asks reaching to fix the bow in the little girl's hair.

'So how was Miss Esme's birthday?' Michelle asks getting Carla's drink.

'Good... We went to the zoo with daddy, didn't we? Then we had a nice dinner.' Carla replies as Esme grins up at her.

'Daddy.' She says clapping her hands.

'That's right.' Carla replies.

'You okay?' Michelle asks placing the juice in front of Carla.

'Mmm...' Carla replies quietly.

'What's up?' Michelle asks.

'Nothing.' Carla replies and Michelle shakes her head.

'I'm not stupid, Carla... Speak to me? Is it Esme? Danny?' Michelle asks.

'I think I might be pregnant.' Carla replies quietly.

'And what makes you think that?' Michelle asks.

'The four tests I've taken this morning.' Carla replies.

'Oh shit... I'd say congratulations but going by the look on your face don't think that's the response you're looking for.' Michelle says.

'I-I don't want to be pregnant.' Carla replies.

'You never want to be pregnant, Carla.' Michelle replies.

'I don't want Danny's baby, Chelle... If I have Danny's baby then I'm stuck with him.' Carla replies.

'Wait a minute... I'm confused. I thought you were happy with Danny?' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'So did I... I don't know, Chelle.' Carla admits.

'Come through the back... I'll get Sean to cover.' Michelle says smiling at her best friend.

* * *

'So what's changed? Why this sudden change of heart about Danny?' Michelle asks sitting down next to Carla on the sofa as Esme plays on the floor.

'I don't know... These past few weeks things have been different between us. I used to get so excited to see him, Chelle. I used to love waking up in his arms.' Carla replies sipping her pineapple juice.

'And now?' Michelle asks.

'And now I make excuses so he doesn't stay over. I tell him I'm busy at work so we don't have lunch together... I love him, Chelle. I just don't think I'm in love with him.' Carla admits.

'How do you always manage to get yourself into these messes?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know what to do.' Carla says glancing down at Esme.

'Do you want to keep this baby?' Michelle asks.

'I don't know.' Carla replies.

'You couldn't go through with an abortion when you were pregnant with Peter's baby, why do you think this is any different? Why do you think you'll be able to do it this time?' Michelle asks.

'I don't. I know I won't be able to have an abortion Chelle but that doesn't mean I want this baby.' Carla replies.

'Well you need to decide what you're going to do Carla and speak to Danny because he deserves to know.' Michelle says placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

* * *

'Baby?' Esme says carrying her doll over to Carla who is sitting on the sofa.

'That's right... Can mummy see the baby?' Carla asks reaching her hand out. Esme smiles as she passes her doll, dressed in a little pink sleeper with a pink plastic dummy stuck in it's mouth.

'Such a cute baby, isn't she? Does baby have a name?' Carla asks.

'Baby.' Esme replies nodding her head.

'Such a pretty name, very original.' Carla says smiling at her daughter. Esme is a perfect combination of both Carla and Nick. She's got dark hair with a slight curl to the ends of it just like Carla when she was young and her big blue eyes definitely come from Nick.

'Are you going to stay with daddy at the weekend?' Carla asks passing the doll back to Esme.

'Yeah! Daddy.' Esme replies smiling up at her.

'Shall we get you up to bed?' Carla asks standing up.

'Not tired, mumma.' Esme says shaking her head.

'Well mummy's exhausted so let's go.' Carla replies scooping the little girl into her arms.

'Sleep in mumma's bed?' Esme asks.

'I don't think so, misses...' Carla replies smiling.

'Please, mumma?' Esme asks, her eyes wide as she pouts up at her mum. A face Esme had quickly learned her mum couldn't say no to.

'Go on then. Just tonight.' Carla replies. She quickly makes her way upstairs with Esme balanced on her hip.

'Blankey...' Esme mumbles as Carla places her down on the middle of the bed.

'Where is your blankey?' She asks, the little girl shrugs her shoulders.

'Did you have it downstairs?' Carla asks sitting on the edge of the bed. Esme shakes her head causing Carla to sigh.

'Have you maybe left it at Auntie Chelle's?' She asks and Esme nods.

'Okay. Let's go get it.' Carla says quietly.

* * *

'Hey... What are you doing here? And why are you in your pyjamas?' Michelle asks as she spots Carla making her way into the pub wearing some bright pink striped pyjama trousers and an oversized grey hoodie.

'Esme left her blankey here.' Carla replies glancing down at the little girl curled up in her arms with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Go on through and get it love.' Michelle says smiling.

'Hey, everything okay?' Nick asks appearing in front of Carla.

'Yeah... She just wants her blankey, don't you?' Carla replies smiling as she kisses the little girl's head.

'Coming to daddy for a cuddle?' Nick asks extending his arms to the little girl who shakes her head.

'No... Stay mumma.' Esme replies clinging onto Carla's jumper.

'Okay, stay with mummy.' He says smiling. He runs his hand over the top of her head, smoothing down her hair, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

'See you later, little one.' He whispers.

'Come on then... Let's go get blankey so mummy can go to bed.' Carla says quietly. She makes her way through the back and sure enough Esme's blanket is lying beside one of the cabinets.

'There we go...' Carla mumbles picking up the blanket and shaking it. She passes it to Esme who instantly clutches it against her chest.

'Home, mumma.' She whispers resting her head on Carla's should.

'Yeah. Let's go home.' Carla says.

* * *

 _'Snow White and the prince lived and reigned happily over that land for many, many years.'_

Carla smiles as she closes the book and quietly places it on the bedside table.

'Night, night my princess.' She whispers leaning down and kissing the top of Esme's head. The little girl is fast asleep, blankey clutched to her chest and thumb popped in her mouth.


	3. three

'Esme, stop.' Carla says as the two year old launches another piece of Lego across the room.

'No!' The little girl shouts throwing another piece and just avoiding hitting Carla.

'Right, that's it... No more Lego for you.' Carla says picking up the Lego and throwing it in the box. She places the lid back on the box before lifting it out of Esme's reach.

'No, mumma! Bad mumma!' Esme cries, her bottom lip sticking out and tears filling her eyes.

'I warned you Esme... Find something else to play with.' Carla says. She makes her way over to the kitchen and places the box on the counter before glancing at her phone and seeing she has an unread message from Michelle.

 **From Michelle :**

 _Hey, how are you? Thought anymore about this baby situation you've got yourself into?xxx_

 **To Michelle :**

 _You're niece is driving me crazy! Nope, I have crazy morning sickness though... You up for lunch?xx_

 **From Michelle :**

 _She being a little madam? Course, Bistro or Roy's?xxx_

 **To Michelle :**

 _She's being a nightmare. If this is the terrible twos I can't wait until she's three! Bistro, maybe her father will control her for a while xx_

 **From Michelle :**

 _I'll book it xxx_

'Esme, you put that back on the table right now.' She says as she sees Esme holding up one of her glass coasters.

'Mumma.' The little girl shouts keeping the coaster gripped in her hand.

'Esme, I've asked you once I am not going to ask you again.' Carla says and Esme reluctantly places the coaster back on the table.

'Good girl, now go play nicely.' She adds, her hand brushing lightly against her stomach as she begins to get nauseous again.

* * *

'Hey, Chelle booked us a table.' Carla says smiling as Nick makes his way over to her.

'Yeah, you're just over here.' He replies showing her to the table.

'How's the munchkin?' He asks glancing down at Esme who is fast asleep in her buggy.

'She's been a nightmare today. She threw Lego, she had tantrums... Total nightmare.' Carla admits.

'Well I'm going on my lunch soon soo I can take her for an hour or so then and give you a break if you want?' He suggests.

'That would be amazing.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Can I get you a drink?' He asks as Michelle makes her way over to the table.

'Just a water.' Carla replies.

'I'll have a wine, Nick.' Michelle says and Nick nods his head.

'I'll bring them over.' He replies smiling.

'Hi, love... How are you?' Michelle asks hugging Carla before sitting down opposite her.

'Shattered.' Carla admits.

'It'll get easier, Car... Have you spoke to Danny yet?' Michelle asks.

'Nope. I know that when I tell him he's going to be so protective, so suffocating and I just can't deal with that yet.' Carla admits.

'So what are you going to do? Hope that you don't start showing and he doesn't find out?' Michelle asks causing Carla to sigh.

'I don't know, Chelle... I just know that this pregnancy wasn't on the cards for us. Another pregnant wasn't on the cards for me at all, ever again. I didn't want more kids, Chelle. I was perfectly content with Esme.' Carla replies.

'So what happens now?' Michelle asks.

'I wish I knew.' Carla admits.

* * *

'Are you feeling okay, Carla?' Nick asks as he watches his ex wince as she picks up their daughter.

'I'm fine, just slept funny last night.' She replies forcing a smile onto her face.

'Do you want me to pick Esme up tomorrow or will you drop her off?' He asks.

'Can you pick her up, around 10ish maybe?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Course I can. See you later, baby girl.' He says reaching over and gently stroking Esme's cheek.

'Bye-bye daddy.' She replies smiling.

'Call me if you need anything, yeah?' He asks and Carla nods her head.

'Thanks for keeping her this afternoon, it was good to just relax.' She replies smiling. She makes her way out of the Bistro and over to where her car is packed by the factory.

'Let's get home, baby girl.' She whispers.

* * *

'Danny, I didn't know you were coming over.' Carla says opening the door to reveal her boyfriend of nine months.

'Hey, beautiful... Thought I'd surprise you.' He replies pulling a bunch of red roses from behind his back.

'Come on in... Esme is sleeping so keep your voice down.' She says stepping out the way.

'You okay?' He asks noticing her hand brush gently across her stomach.

'Yeah... Just cramp.' She lies as he makes his way into the house.

'I'll put these in a vase.' She says smiling as she closes the door and takes the flowers from him. She makes her way into the kitchen while he instantly makes himself at home.

'Do you want a drink?' She asks placing the flowers in a vase full of flowers and setting it in the middle of the dining table.

'No, thanks...' He replies. She makes her way back into the living room and sits down beside him.

'What are you watching?' He asks glancing at the TV.

'Making a Murderer, it's pretty interesting.' She replies as he drapes his arm around her shoulders.

'I've missed you.' He says.

'I've been busy, Esme's birthday was crazy and then things have been going on at work between Aiden and Johnny again.' She replies.

'I know, I'm not having a go...' He says causing her to sigh. She let's her head rest on his chest before turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

'Hey... Go up to bed.' Danny says smiling as he runs his hand down Carla's arm.

'Mm... How long have I been sleeping for?' She mumbles.

'An hour. Go on up, I'll lock the door and put the keys through the letter box.' He says.

'No... Stay?' She replies.

'Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah.' She replies quietly.


	4. four

'Did you enjoying seeing Minnie Mouse and Mickey?' Nick asks as he carries Esme into his flat.

'I did, daddy.' Esme replies smiling as Nick sets her down on the floor.

'Good, what do you want for lunch?' He asks kicking the door closed and making his way over to the fridge.

'Sausges.' She replies grinning up at him.

'Sausages?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Okay then... Why don't you go grab some toys from your room and I'll start making lunch?' He says bending down and kissing the top of her head. He smiles as he watches his daughter toddle off towards her bedroom which once upon a time was occupied by Bethany.

The pair of them had spent the morning in town watching a live Disney show which included all the popular characters and Esme loved it. They then visited the Disney shop where Nick of course spoiled his little princess with essentially whatever she wanted.

Both Carla and Nick have very different parenting styles. Nick likes to buy Esme whatever she asks for while Carla is a bit more strict as a parent. She certainly spoils Esme with love and affections but doesn't just buy a toy because Esme wants it.

* * *

'So, how are you?' Michelle asks as Carla sits down opposite her.

'I had a scan this morning.' Carla replies pulling a small piece of paper out of her bag.

'That was quick!' Michelle says taking the picture.

'It was a private one, they had a cancellation... I'm seven weeks.' Carla replies as Michelle glances down at the picture.

'And?' She asks causing Carla to shake her head.

'I can't get rid of this baby, Chelle. I don't want to get rid of this baby.' Carla replies.

'I knew you wouldn't Carla. So when are you going to tell Danny?' Michelle asks sipping her coffee.

'Monday, he's working away this weekend and this isn't something I want to tell him over the phone.' Carla replies.

'So where does that leave your relationship because you didn't sound too sure about it the other day.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'I'm going to make this work. Danny loves me, Chelle... He's great with Esme and she adores him. He's a good guy.' Carla replies.

'Promise me one thing? Don't settle for Danny if he's not the one. Don't try make yourself love him if you don't.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

'I'm not settling.' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Are you sleepy?' Nick asks as Esme curls up on his knee, her blankey trapped between her face and his chest.

'Nope.' Esme mumbles popping her thumb into her mouth.

'Okay then... Will we watch another movie?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Punzel...' She mumbles.

'Okay.' He says smiling. He puts Tangled on and within the first ten minutes Esme is fast asleep in Nick's arms.

'You look so much like your mummy.' He whispers running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

'Do you know what concerns me? You didn't want another relationship, you weren't interested in Danny until Nick got with Mia.' Michelle says.

'I'm not using him if that's what you're insinuating.' Carla replies.

'That's not what I'm saying, love... I just worry that maybe a part of you is still in love with Nick.' Michelle admits.

'Honestly? I think there's always going to be a part of me that loves him because he's Esme's dad, Chelle... Right back in the beginning he saved me, he saved my factory when he didn't even have to stick around.' Carla says causing Michelle to sigh.

'That is totally understandable... I know a part of me will always love Dean, Carla. But you need to make sure that you love Danny as well if you are really going to give this a go.' Michelle replies.

'I do... I know I said I wasn't sure I was in love with him and made excuses not to see him but I am, Chelle. I really want us to have our own little family.' Carla says smiling.

* * *

'Hello, sleepyhead...' Nick says smiling as Esme's eyes flicker open and she glances up at him.

'Daddy...' She mumbles quietly, a small smile appearing on her face.

'Daddy got a craft set for us to do.' Nick says smiling as he moves some hair out of her face.

'Craft?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah, what we do is paint little butterflies then we can hang them at your bedroom window and the sun will make them sparkle.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Do it now?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. Do you want to phone mummy first?' He asks grabbing his phone. He quickly dials Carla's number and puts the phone on loudspeaker.

 _'Hello.'_ Carla says cause Esme to grin.

'Hi mumma!' She shouts.

 _'Hi, sweetheart... Are you having fun with daddy?'_ Carla asks.

'Yeah! Seen Minnie.' Esme replies.

 _'Wow. Aren't you a lucky girl. Mummy misses you.'_ Carla admits.

'Miss you, mumma.' Esme says and Nick smiles.

'She's had lunch and a nap.' Nick says.

 _'Oh that's good. Was the show good?'_ Carla asks.

'Yeah, it was great. Esme really enjoyed it.' Nick replies.

 _'Good, good... I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Just let me know when you're bringing her back tomorrow.'_ Carla says.

'I will do... Say bye to mummy, Esme.' He replies.

'Bye, mumma!' Esme says causing Carla to smile on the other end of the phone.

 _'Bye baby girl.'_ She replies.

'Let's go do some painting will we?' Nick says placing his phone down on the table.

* * *

'Daddy needs to get you a proper big girl bed.' Nick says as he lifts Esme into her cot.

'Yeah.' She replies quietly. He smiles and leans down to tuck the covers around her little body.

'Night, night sweet princess.' He whispers kissing the top of her head.

'Night daddy.' She mumbles smiling up at him.

'See you in the morning.' He says quietly. He turns her nightlight on and leaves the room, leaving the door slightly open. He makes his way into the living room and sits down on the sofa.

He knows he's lucky to be able to see Esme whenever he wants and he loves the fact that his relationship with Carla is so good. The decision to split was mutual between the two of them. It wasn't an easy decision but they knew in the long run it would be better for the two of them and Esme.


	5. five

'Hey, you... Where's our little princess?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way into the Bistro.

'With Kate... She wanted to have her overnight.' She replies leaning on the bar.

'Oh-kay… Can I get you anything?' He asks.

'A glass of red... Make it a large glass of red.' She replies.

'Okay. Are you okay? You seem a bit down?' He asks pouring the wine and placing it in front of her.

'I will be after I've had a few of these.' She replies instantly taking a huge gulp from the glass. Sighing he turns around and begins to text Michelle.

 **To Michelle :**

 _Can you pop over to the bistro? Carla is in, I think something is wrong but she won't tell me anything._

* * *

'I'll have that thank you.' Michelle says taking the glass of wine from Carla.

'Oi, I was drinking that!' Carla moans reaching for the glass.

'And we both know you shouldn't be. So would you like to tell me what's up? Is it Danny? Did he not take the news well?' Michelle asks as Nick stands awkwardly staring at the two.

'I didn't get to tell him.' Carla almost whispers causing Michelle to sigh.

'What? Why not?' She asks.

'Because it's too late.' Carla replies.

'What do you mean it's too late? Carla, you're not making any sense.' Michelle says watching a tear fall down her best friend's cheek.

'I lost the baby, Chelle... Okay?' Carla replies tears streaming down her cheeks as she bites her bottom lip.

'Oh Carla... I'm so sorry.' Michelle says instating pulling Carla into her arms.

'Come to the Rovers? You can stay there and get as drunk as you want?' Michelle suggests knowing that she's not able to stop Carla drinking.

'I'm happy here thanks.' Carla replies.

'I can't stay, babe... I've left Sean in charge and we've got that karaoke night on so it's busy.' Michelle says.

'Exactly. I can't deal with all the people Chelle.' Carla admits.

'I don't want to leave you on your own.' Michelle says, her hand resting on Carla's shoulder.

'Michelle, if you need to get back I'm here. She's not going to be on her own.' Nick says and Michelle glances at Carla.

'You phone me if you need anything.' She says and Carla nods her head. Leaning over Michelle kisses the top of Carla's head before passing her glass back to her.

'Don't get too drunk.' She adds sighing before leaving the Bistro.

'Hey... I didn't know you were pregnant.' Nick says.

'Not anymore am I?' She replies.

'I'm so sorry, Carla.' He says reaching his hand across the bar.

'I done everything right... No drinking, no food I wasn't supposed to eat. I only had a scan a couple of days ago.' She replies tears streaming down her cheeks. He quickly makes his way round to the other side of the bar and wraps his arms around her as she begins to sob into his shoulder.

'Steph, Andy? Can you two get everyone to finish their drinks and leave? I'm closing for the night.' He says glancing back at his waitress and waiter.

'You don't have to do that... I'm fine.' Carla mumbles.

'I want to.' He says running his hand down her back.

* * *

'I am so sorry.' He says sitting down across from her.

'I wasn't sure I wanted the baby at first.' Carla admits.

'Maybe it's karma.' She adds.

'Don't say that! What happened is horrible, Carla... No one should have to go through that once never mind twice.' He says grabbing hold of her hand.

'Do you want me to phone Danny?' He asks as she uses her free hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

'No! I've done this once on my own, I can do it again.' She replies.

'You're not on your own, Carla... I've been through this before, I know what you're going through and I am here whenever you need me. Whether you want me to have Esme for a couple of hours or you just want someone to cry to.' He says and she gently squeezes his hand.

'Do you know what I really want to do? Get drunk.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay.' He says. He reaches for the bottle of wine and quickly pours them both another glass.

'You don't have to babysit me... I can go buy a bottle and go home.' She mumbles.

'Don't be silly.' He says smiling slightly at her.

* * *

'Drink this.' Nick says passing her a glass of water as she lies on the sofa in his flat.

'I really wanted that baby.' She admits taking a sip of the water.

'I can tell... You know I'm always here to talk to but I think you should tell Danny. He deserves to know, where is he tonight?' He asks.

'Working away. He's always working away.' She mumbles, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder.

'Do you want to stay here tonight? I can make up the spare bed?' He suggests. Glancing up at him, she nods her head.

'Please.' She replies quietly.

'I'll go make up the bed... Drink that, you'll feel better for it in the morning.' He says tapping his hand against the glass.

* * *

'You can sleep in these.' He says handing her a pair of pyjama trousers and a t-shirt.

'Thanks.' She whispers running her hand across her stomach.

'You okay? Well as okay as you can be?' He asks.

'You don't have any painkillers do you?' She asks.

'I'm sure I'll have something. I'll go check.' He replies. She watches him make his way into the kitchen and start searching through the drawers.

'Would they not be in the bathroom?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Medication stays in the kitchen.' He replies causing her to laugh.

'Why?' She asks.

'Because it's the first place I go in the morning.' He replies pulling a packet out one of the drawers.

'Here you go... Ibuprofen.' He says handing two to her.

'Thanks.' She replies.

'If you want up before me in the morning help yourself to breakfast... Fridge and cupboards are full.' He says as she swallows the tablets.

'Thanks for tonight, Nick...' She mumbles biting her bottom lip.

'You have nothing to thank me for. I was just doing what any decent person would do.' He says placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Night.' She whispers leaning up and kissing his cheek.

'Night.' He replies.

* * *

'Carla...' Nick whispers as he hears a quiet sobbing coming from the spare bedroom. Glancing at the clock he sees it's a little after 3am. He climbs out of bed and quickly makes his way to the spare bedroom.

'Hey... Come here.' He whispers rushing over to Carla's side as she sits in bed with tears streaming down her cheeks clutching her scan photo.

'I-It's not fair...' She cries as he pulls her into his arms.

'I know it's not. It's unfair and it's screwed up.' He says repeating the words she had said to him when Erica had the miscarriage.

'When I walked out that hospital today I would've quite happily got in a taxi and disappeared... Just gone away.' She admits causing him to sigh.

'Maybe that's what you need? Just to get away. Take Esme to the seaside or go away with Danny.' He says and Carla shakes her head.

'I need my baby back.' She whispers.


	6. six

'Hey...' Nick whispers as Carla's eyes flicker open and she glances up at him.

'Hi... I'm sorry about last night.' She says moving her hand from where it's resting on his chest.

'You don't need to apologise. How are you feeling?' He asks.

'Tired.' She admits.

'Why don't you go back to sleep? I can go pick Esme up from Kate's and bring her back here? I'll pick something up from Roy's for lunch?' He suggests.

'Why are you doing this for me?' She asks glancing up at him.

'Because believe it or not I do still care about you, Carla. I know how hard a miscarriage is.' He replies.

'Thank you.' She says resting her head back against the pillow.

'So you go back to sleep and I'll go get Esme.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay... Tell Kate I'll phone her later.' She replies and he smiles.

'Get some more sleep. I'll take care of Esme.' He says.

* * *

'Now we need to be quiet because mummy's sleeping.' Nick says as he carries Esme through the front door.

'Why?' The little girl asks gazing up at her father.

'Because she's poorly so she's having a little sleep.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'I go get Olaf?' Esme asks.

'Of course... Be quiet though.' He replies smiling. He places his bag from Roy's on the kitchen counter which contains some rolls and cold meat and some cakes. He makes his way over to the TV and turns it on, putting on Frozen before going back to the kitchen and beginning to make some coffee.

'Got Olaf, daddy!' Esme says smiling as she makes her way back into the room with the stuffed snowman tucked under her arm.

'Okay... Can you sit and watch Frozen for a little bit? Daddy's going to take mummy a cup of coffee.' He says pouring some coffee into a mug. He picks the mug up and slowly begins to make his way to the bedroom.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Only me...' He says opening the door and making his way inside. Carla is sitting up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I'll be out in a minute.' She mumbles wiping her eyes.

'You can stay in here as long as you want... I brought you a coffee. Esme's watching Frozen and thinks you're sleeping so you're good for a while.' He says sitting down on the edge of the bed. He places the cup on the bedside table and watches as she leans her head back against the headboard.

'Don't you have to work today?' She asks causing him to shake his head.

'Nope. So you take as long as you need in here, okay? Lunch is out there whenever you are ready for it but until then I can look after Esme.' He replies.

'You're amazing.' She says reaching for his hand.

'I just want to look after you.' He admits smiling.

'Do you have anymore painkillers?' She asks.

'Course... I can do you a hot water bottle as well if you want.' He says.

'Painkillers will be fine.' She replies gently squeezing his hand.

* * *

'Hey...' Carla says quietly making her way into the living room where Nick is watching TV.

'Hey. Esme's sleeping. How are you doing?' He asks standing up.

'Better than last night.' She replies smiling slightly as she places her mug on the worktop.

'Your coffee making skills have improved.' She says gesturing to the mug and causing him to laugh.

'Glad you enjoyed it...' He replies smiling.

'Do you want another?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Nope. Wouldn't refuse a hug though.' She admits biting her bottom lip.

'Come here...' He says putting his arms out. Stepping forward she smiles slightly as he kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her.

'You're going to be okay.' He whispers.

* * *

'I should be getting home.' Carla says as they sit on the sofa, Esme curled into her side and Nick's arm draped over her shoulders.

'Don't go... Stay?' He suggests turning to face her.

'I can't, Nick... Anyway shouldn't you be seeing Mia? You've not even spoke to her today.' Carla asks.

'We split up, Carla...' He replies.

'What? When? Why? I thought you two were happy together?' She asks.

'Weeks ago... I wasn't happy. I haven't been happy for a long time.' He admits and she sighs.

'I'm so sorry, Nick. How are you coping?' She asks.

'I'm fine. I'm just worried about you.' He replies watching her glance down at Esme before looking back at him.

'I'll be okay, don't really have any other choice.' She says shrugging her shoulders.

'I'm always here.' He replies and she smiles.

'I know and I am so grateful for that... If you don't mind I think we will stay.' She says glancing down at Esme who is half asleep.

'So how often does Danny work away then?' Nick asks reaching for his glass of wine.

'At least every weekend... Sometimes a few days during the week as well.' Carla replies curling her legs up under her body.

'Has he moved in with you yet?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Nope.' She replies.

'Oh-kay... That's the next step though, yeah?' He asks.

'I don't know. At the moment I'm not even thinking about it.' She replies.

'You two are okay, aren't you?' He asks.

'Depends what you would class as okay.' Carla replies.

'What do you mean?' He asks.

'I don't know, I'd rather not talk about this Nick.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay. Do you want to watch a movie?' He asks.

'Yeah, you pick.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Hey... You should go through to bed.' Nick says smiling as he runs his fingers through Carla's hair.

'Mmm... I've been drooling on you, haven't I?' She mumbles sleepily wiping at the wet patch on his t-shirt.

'Just a bit.' He replies smiling.

'I should go to bed.' She say sitting up.

'You should.' He replies.

'Night.' She whispers standing up.

'See you in the morning.' He says smiling. He watches as she slowly makes her way towards the spare bedroom.


	7. seven

'Where you off to?' Nick asks smiling as he watches Carla grab her bag.

'I've got to pop into work so I'm going to drop Esme off at nursery early.' She replies.

'Are you sure you should be going to work?' He asks, his hand resting on her shoulder.

'I'm only going in to sign some paper work... I'll be in half an hour tops.' She replies bending down to put a blanket over Esme who is fast asleep in her buggy.

'Why don't you leave her here? I can look after her for today?' He suggests.

'Nick, really? You've been looking after the two of us for days now.' She says smiling up at him.

'She's my daughter and you, well I love you don't I?' He replies.

'W-What?' She asks standing up.

'I love you. I've only ever loved you.' He replies.

'Nick...' She whispers.

'Honestly? Life would be so much easier if I didn't, Carla... But I do.' He says reaching out to touch her cheek.

'Nick, please... I can't do this.' She replies stepping back from him.

'I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that.' He says shaking his head.

'Don't apologise... You're hurting, you've not long broke up with Mia.' She replies.

'I didn't love Mia... I was using her to get over you.' He says.

'Nick, I can't do this... I'll pick Esme up later.' She mumbles opening the front door and rushing out of it.

* * *

'Hey... What's up?' Aiden asks as Carla rushes into the office and leans back against the door.

'Why didn't he tell me this sooner? I can't do this. I don't know what to do.' She mumbles, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shakes her head.

'What? You're not making any sense, Carla. What's happened?' He asks instantly making his way over to his sister.

'Nick loves me... He actually told me he loves me.' She replies.

'Okay? And your problem is?' He asks.

'I waited months for him, Nick... All I have ever wanted was him.' She replies quietly.

'So what's the problem?' He asks.

'Danny.' She replies.

'Do you love him?' He asks.

'I don't know. I definitely care about him... I don't want to hurt him.' She admits.

'Do you see a future with him?' He asks.

'I just lost his baby.' She whispers.

'What?' He asks.

'I had a miscarriage, a couple of days ago.' She replies.

'Oh Carla...' He says pulling her into his arms.

'I'm okay...' She whispers.

'Could've fooled me. You don't look okay.' He says.

'I-I'll cope... Always do, don't I.' She replies quietly.

'Why don't you go get Kate and go out for lunch? We can do without her here for today.' Aiden suggests.

'I can't... I've left Esme with Nick.' She mumbles wiping her eyes.

'He's her father, I'm sure he can cope for an hour or so.' He says.

'Are you sure you can cope without Kate?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I wouldn't have suggested it if we couldn't.' He replies.

* * *

'Why didn't you tell me about the baby, Carla? I would've been there for you.' Kate asks reaching for Carla's hand.

'Honestly, I just wanted to get drunk. Then Nick let me stay at his which is where I've been for a couple of days.' Carla replies.

'That was nice of him.' Kate says and Carla smiles.

'I miss him, Kate... I miss just being able to go to him for a cuddle. I miss being able to wake up in his arms.' Carla admits.

'Do you love him, Carla?' Kate asks causing Carla to sigh.

'I always have.' She whispers.


	8. eight

'Mumma!' Esme shouts grinning as Carla appears at the door to the Little Star's room.

'Hi, baby girl...' Carla says smiling as she instantly lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Are you going to tell mummy what you did today?' Hollie, the nursery teacher, says smiling as the little girl curls into Carla's arms.

'Cakes.' Esme whispers.

'Esme helped make some cakes this morning. She's been really good and ate all her lunch which was vegetable soup and some bread. She did have a nap but she does appear to be a bit sleepy.' Hollie says.

'Okay... Thank you. Say bye to Hollie, Esme.' Carla says smiling as she kisses the top of Esme's head.

'Bye-bye...' Esme replies quietly.

'Come on sleepy... Let's get you home.' Carla says smiling.

'Bye, sweetheart...' Hollie says smiling as she gently touches Esme's cheek.

'Bye, Hollie... See you next week.' Carla replies turning and making her way out the door. She grabs Esme's bag and jacket on the way out and makes her way to the car.

'Are you tired, baby girl? You get some sleep in the car, okay? Mummy brought blankey and baby's in the car.' Carla says keeping Esme balanced on her hip as she opens the car door.

'Mumma sleepy?' The little girl asks causing Carla to smile.

'Mmm... Mummy's always sleepy these days.' She replies. It's been a couple of weeks since the miscarriage and to say things have been strange would be an understatement. Both she and Nick have been avoiding each other since the last day in his flat. She often gets Kate or Aiden to drop Esme off and pick her up. She knows she should tell Danny about everything that's happened but she doesn't want to hurt him. He does love her and she knows he does.

* * *

'Why don't we get into our jamas then go watch a movie in mummy's bed?' Carla suggests carrying Esme through the front door.

'Yeah, mumma.' Esme replies quietly. Making her way upstairs and into Esme's bedroom Carla quickly changes her daughter into a pair of pyjamas before going to change herself.

'What should we watch?' She asks getting settled into bed with Esme by her side.

'Frozen.' Esme replies causing Carla to sigh.

'Okay... Let's watch Frozen again.' She says quietly. She puts Frozen on and settles down to watch it, Esme cuddles into her side.

* * *

 **From Nick :**

 _Hey, can we meet up and talk?_

Glancing down at Esme who is fast asleep Carla sighs as she considers deleting Nick's text and pretending she never got it. Instead she picks the phone up and begins to reply.

 **To Nick :**

 _Esme's asleep so you can come over to mine if you want?_

 **From Nick :**

 _Okay. Just now?_

 **To Nick :**

 _Yeah, whenever._

Rolling onto her side she smiles as Esme curls into her chest.

'Mummy's here...' Carla whispers running her hand over Esme's dark curls.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Shh... You stay sleeping.' Carla whispers slowly sliding out of bed and tucking the covers around Esme. Making her way downstairs she opens the front door to reveal Nick.

'Hey...' She says quietly stepping out the way to let him in.

'Hi.' He replies.

'What do you want to talk about?' She asks as they sit down on the sofa.

'I just want to apologise for the other week. I didn't want to make things awkward between us.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'You haven't I have... If in 100% honest I've been avoiding you. I'm a bit confused, Nick... I love you but I've got Danny and I don't quite know what to do about that.' Carla admits.

'I get that, I do... I should never have blurted that out. It was selfish of me.' He says and she shakes her head.

'I'm glad you did.' She whispers. Leaning forward she takes a deep breath before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

'I wish we could stay here, like this.' Carla mumbles as her head rests on Nick's chest.

'So do I .' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'Maybe we could. Maybe we could make this work? Be a family?' She says lifting her head to look at him.

'What about Danny?' He asks.

'I don't love Danny, Nick...' She replies as they hear Esme babbling to herself upstairs.

'Do you want me to go?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'It's okay. I'll go.' She replies. Sitting up she begins to get dressed while Nick does the same.

'Hi, baby girl... Did you have a good sleep?' Carla asks smiling as she makes her way into the bedroom where Esme is sitting up on the bed.

'Yep, mumma.' She replies smiling.

'Daddy's downstairs waiting to see you.' Carla says smiling as she lifts the little girl into her arms.

'Daddy?' Esme says and Carla nods her head.

'Let's go see him.' She replies smiling. She makes her way downstairs with Esme balanced on her hip.

'Daddy!' The two year old shouts.

'Hi, baby.' Nick says smiling.

* * *

'Chelle...' Carla says rushing into the pub and instantly making her way through the back.

'She needs an urgent word apparently.' Kate says as she follows her sister. Sighing Michelle makes her way onto the backroom where Carla is leaning against the wall.

'What's happened?' Michelle asks.

'I slept with Nick.' Carla blurts out.

'What? When?' Michelle asks.

'Like an hour ago... It just happened Chelle and if I'm honest I think it's just confirmed everything I already knew.' Carla says.

'What are you going to do?' Kate asks leaning on the dining table.

'I need to end things with Danny. I can't keep doing this to him.' Carla admits.


	9. nine

**Note : This wasn't how I planned this chapter and there isn't as much Danny as I wanted but I accidentally deleted it so yeah...**

* * *

'Hey... We missed you.' Nick says smiling as Carla makes her way through the front door.

'Hi... What are you doing this weekend?' She asks making her way over to him.

'I don't know.' He replies.

'Come away with me and Esme for a couple of days?' She suggests wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? Technically you are still with Danny?' He asks tilting his head to look up at her.

'He's working away... Please? I really need to get away from here and I want to spend some time with you.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Okay. I'll come with you.' He says and she smiles.

'Where's Esme?' She asks.

'Sleeping, again... She's in your bed.' He replies.

'She's been so sleepy today. I'm going to go up and check on her.' She says smiling. She leans down and kisses his cheek before making her way upstairs.

'Oh baby girl...' She whispers making her way into the bedroom. Esme is lying in the middle of the bed, her cheeks are a rosy red as she clutches her blankey to her chest. Kicking off her shoes, Carla pulls the cover back slightly and climbs in next to Esme.

'Shh... It's only mummy, you're okay.' She says as Esme mumbles and rolls onto her back.

'Mumma sleepy.' Esme whispers and Carla smiles.

'Go to sleep, sweetheart...' Carla says running her hand through Esme's curls.

Children was something Carla was never sure she wanted, she enjoyed her work too much, her heels and her immaculate clothes until Esme came along. Now she works two days a week while Esme attends nursery, her trusted heels are still there but just not worn as much and her immaculate clothes aren't always as immaculate as they used to be. She loves being a mum and hates spending time away from Esme.

* * *

'Carla...' Nick says as he makes his way into the bedroom.

'She won't let me go.' Carla replies smiling down at Esme who is clinging onto her t-shirt.

'I'm gonna go back to the flat... I can pick you up tomorrow and we can figure out where we're going to go.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Can't you stay? Those couple of nights I stayed at yours were the best nights sleep I've had in months, Nick.' She admits and he drops a kiss to her forehead.

'Of course I'll stay. I need to pop back to the flat and get some things though... I'll come straight back.' He says causing her to smile.

'Thank you... There is spare keys in the top drawer of the table by the front door, just let yourself in.' She replies.

'Okay. I'll see you later.' He says leaning down and kissing her forehead.

* * *

'How are things with you and Carla?' Sharon, Danny's sister, asks as he sits down in front of her.

'I don't know. She's been pretty distant these past few weeks.' He admits.

'What do you mean?' She asks.

'Well just before I left I found a scan picture... I didn't get a chance to ask her about it but she's not told me anything.' He replies.

'Surely she would tell you if she was pregnant.' She says causing him to sigh.

'That's what I thought... The date on her scan was from weeks ago.' He replies.

'You need to talk to her Danny? She could be carrying your baby.' She says.

'I know but it could be someone else's. The scan didn't have a name on it. It could be anyone's.' He replies.

'But I could be hers... She might be scared, Dan. Scared that its too soon and this isn't what you want. You need to speak to her.' She says.

'I will. I'm heading home tomorrow so I'll surprise her at her house.' He replies.

'Why not go tonight?' Sharon suggests.

'No. Tomorrow morning.' He replies.

'You need to be honest with her, Dan... She needs to know about Emma.' Sharon says and Danny sighs.

'I know.' He mumbles.

* * *

'Hey... Got everything I need.' Nick says making his way back into the bedroom.

'Hi... Come join us?' Carla replies patting the empty space beside her.

'You hungry?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Not really. Just tired.' She replies smiling slightly. He slides his jeans down his legs and kicks them off and removes his t-shirt before climbing into bed next to Carla.

'I love you.' He whispers kissing her cheek.

'I love you too.' She says.


	10. ten

'I don't think we'll be going anywhere...' Carla says running her hand over Esme's head.

'Me neither. Why don't I go to Roy's and pick us up some rolls for breakfast then we can have a movie day?' Nick suggests.

'That sounds good. Could you pop into the chemist and get some more calpol?' Carla asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I can.' He replies smiling.

'I won't be long...' He adds leaning down and kissing both of their foreheads. He leaves the room and Carla curls her body around Esme's, letting her arms cradle the little girl to her chest.

'Are you poorly, princess? Daddy's gone to get some more medicine.' She says running her hand over Esme's hair.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Mummy will be back in a minute, sweetheart.' Carla says smiling down at Esme. She makes her way downstairs and opens the front door to reveal Danny.

'Hey... Can I come in?' He asks.

'Yeah. Esme isn't well so we can't be long.' She replies.

'Okay, I'll get straight to the point then... Are you pregnant?' He asks as she lets him through the front door.

'What? No.' She replies closing the door.

'So who's was the scan picture I found?' He asks leaning on the back of the sofa.

'Okay, that was mine. Just after Esme's birthday I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what I wanted to do, I wasn't sure we were ready for a child and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to have a child when you're working away all the time.' She replies.

'So what? Did you have an abortion?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'I considered it, I'm not going to lie... I came so close to booking an appointment but I didn't. I booked a private scan to make sure everything was okay before I told you.' She replies.

'So what happened?' He asks causing her to sigh.

'I had a miscarriage... I had the scan on the Saturday and planned to tell you on the Monday, it wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone. Sunday morning I dropped Esme off at Kate's and came back here. I started cramping and bleeding, I knew what was happening...' She replies.

'You should've phoned me...' He says.

'And what? You would've dropped everything? I don't think so Danny... You've put work before me for the entire ten months of our relationship so don't start acting like you would've dropped everything.' She replies.

'I would've.' He says.

'No you wouldn't so don't even lie. Tell me the last time you dropped work when I needed you?' She asks.

'I-I-' He stutters causing her to laugh.

'Exactly, you can't. We aren't working, Danny. We're never going to work.' She says.

'You can't say that.' He mumbles.

'I just did. We both want different things in life. I get that you love your work, trust me I used to be like you, but I need to focus on Esme. I need to give her a stable life and you being away for weeks at a time is not stable.' She says.

'I'll change.' He says and she shakes her head.

'No you won't and I wouldn't want you to... You're career driven and that's okay Danny. That's who you are.' She replies.

'Is there someone else?' He asks and she sighs.

'Honestly? Yeah. I'm still in love with Nick and I think I always have been. I'm sorry.' She replies.

'I have a wife.' He says causing her to gasp.

'W-What?' She asks and he sighs.

'I'm married. Separated but still married. Her name is Lyndsay and we have a little girl together, Emma... She's six and she has cerebral palsy.' He replies.

'Why are you telling me this now? We've been together for ten months and you're only now telling me you have a daughter?' She asks.

'Because I felt you needed to know.' He replies.

'Just as I was telling you I'm still in love with my ex? I think you should go, Danny.' She says.

'I don't think you understand quite how much I love you.' He says stepping towards her and grabs her arm.

'And I don't think you understand quite how much I want you to leave my house.' She replies.

'You're hurting me, Danny.' She says as he tightens his grip on her arm.

'I said you are hurting me.' She shouts and the front door swings open.

'Get your hands off her.' Nick says dropping his bag on the table by the door. Instantly Danny loosens his grip on Carla's arm and she rushes into Nicks arms as tears stream down her cheeks.

'I want you to leave right now.' Nick says holding the door open.

'We need to talk, Carla...' Danny says and Carla shakes her head.

'Leave me alone.' She mumbles. Sighing Danny makes his way out the front door and Nick closes it behind him.

'I was so scared.' Carla admits as Nick wraps his arms around her.

'Hey... I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'It reminded me of Frank...' She replies quietly causing him to sigh.

'Oh babe.' He whispers.

* * *

'Mumma!' Esme shouts running towards Carla who in making her way out of the kitchen.

'Someone is looking a bit chirpier.' Carla says smiling.

'She's really perked up.' Nick replies.

'I know. Maybe we could still go away for a few days?' Carla suggests.

'Yeah... We could leave just now and book into a little b&b by the sea?' Nick says and Carla smiles.

'That sounds absolutely perfect.' She replies.


	11. eleven

'Rob sent me a visiting order.' Carla says quietly as she sits down opposite Kate and Michelle.

'Why?' Michelle asks taking a sip of the wine in front of her.

'I don't know and I'm not going to find out.' Carla replies.

'You aren't going to go?' Kate asks and Carla shakes her head.

'Why would I? You seen what happened last time when he got in contact...' Carla replies.

'Maybe he wants to apologise?' Michelle suggests and Carla laughs.

'Rob apologise? Pigs will fly before he ever apologises for anything.' She says.

'You two used to be close... Maybe he realises what he has lost.' Michelle says and Carla shakes her head.

'I doubt it.' Carla replies.

'Anyway, I promised Nick I'd have lunch with him so I shall see you both later... Kate, tell Aiden I'm at a meeting or something.' Carla says leaning over and kissing her sister's cheek.

'Okay... When will you be back?' Kate asks as Carla kisses Michelle's cheek.

'I have no idea. Just tell him I'm on a business lunch and I'll see him when I see him.' Carla replies smiling.

'Okay. Have fun!' Kate says as Carla grabs her bag.

'I will.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Hey, you...' Nick says smiling as he makes his way over to the bar where Carla is sitting.

'Hey...' She replies smiling.

'How are you feeling?' He asks.

'A lot better since our few days away.' She replies leaning forward to kiss him.

'Have you heard from Danny?' He asks.

'No... Let's not talk about him.' She replies.

'Okay, can I ask you something?' He says and she nods her head.

'If you don't want to talk about this that's completely okay but the other day you said Danny reminded you of Frank and I could tell you were terrified... I never made you feel like that, did I?' He asks watching her take a deep breath.

'No, never. You were always so gentle, so considerate. I've always felt safe with you.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I'm so sorry you had to go through all that.' He says.

'You couldn't have done anything, Nick. We weren't together, we barely even spoke and Frank seemed like a decent guy to everyone...' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'I know but you were through so much and you're always so strong.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'Not always... Can we go sit somewhere away from everyone?' She asks glancing around the restaurant.

'Sure. Over there?' He suggests pointing to a table in the corner. She nods her head and they move over to the table.

'Sometimes I have nightmares about him. It's not all the time but I do sometimes and they're awful.' Carla admits.

'Oh Carla... I had no idea.' He says reaching across the table for her hand.

'No one does. It's not something I've ever really told Chelle...' She replies using her free hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

'You know you can phone me if you need me. Regardless of the time, Carla. Even if it's 3am, if you need me I'll be there.' He says causing her to smile.

'I know.' She almost whispers.

* * *

'Hey, cutie...' Aiden says smiling as Esme runs towards him.

'Hiya.' She replies reaching her arms up until he lifts her.

'Nice of you to join us..' Aiden says glancing at Carla.

'Sorry, I had a business lunch that ran late then I had to pick munchkin up.' She replies.

'So does Nick want to do business with us then? He planning to sell underwear from the Bistro?' Aiden asks.

'Okay, it wasn't a business lunch. I lied, it was a nice little lunch date in the Bistro.' She replies and he smiles.

'You could just have said.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm only here two days a week and I wanted fuck off for a long lunch with my boyfriend, I didn't think you'd be very happy.' She replies.

'Honestly? If it's going to make you smile like that you can have a long lunch with him every time you're in work.' He says. She glances around the factory where the workers are still working before glancing back at Aiden.

'I think, if mummy says it's okay, there might be a chocolate bar in my desk drawer for a very special little girl...' Aiden says glancing down at Esme.

'I think a bar of chocolate will be fine... I'm going to see Kate.' Carla replies smiling as Aiden carries a giggling Esme into the office.

* * *

'I didn't tell him you were with Nick... He saw you two outside of the Bistro.' Kate says holding her hands up as Carla makes her way into packing.

'I didn't think you did... How do you fancy a little weekend away? A spa weekend in London, just me and you?' Carla asks.

I'd love it.' Kate admits and Carla smiles.

'Good because we leave on Friday.' Carla says.

'I'm working Friday...' Kate replies and Carla shakes her head.

'No your not... I own the majority of this business and I'm giving you the day off. Call it sister bonding or something.' Carla says causing Kate to smile.

'Who's watching Esme?' Kate asks.

'Her father.' Carla replies.

'Sounds good.' Kate says smiling.

* * *

'Why didn't you tell me Rob sent you a visiting order?' Nick asks and Carla sighs.

'I thought he knew...' Michelle says holding her hands up in front of her.

'I'm not going. I don't want to see him, Nick. Last time I seen him I realised that I don't even know him anymore and honestly? That breaks my heart.' Carla replies.

'Do you know what I think? I think you should go see him and show him that he didn't break you, show him that he didn't succeed in ruining your life.' Nick says and Carla sighs.

'I'm not going.' She replies.


	12. twelve

'I really think you should go see Rob today.' Nick says as Carla makes her way downstairs with Esme on her hip.

'Why?' Carla asks placing Esme in her highchair.

'Because you and I both know that if you don't you'll regret it and you'll forever wonder what he wanted.' He replies.

'And what if I go and he's as horrible as he was the last time?' She asks as he places some toast in front of Esme.

'Then you stand up and you walk out of there knowing that at least you tried.' He replies wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Can we have lunch later?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I'll go see Rob...' She says and he kisses the top of her head.

'You won't regret it.' He replies.

'Cinnamon bagel?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Mmhmmm.' She replies smiling. She sits down at the dining table and he begins to prepare them breakfast.

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' She says smiling as he gets the butter from the fridge.

'You've coped pretty damn well over the past two years.' He replies.

'That's called front, Nick. Something I've got very good at over the years.' She says as he carries her bagel over to her.

'Well why don't we start not putting that front up? I need to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.' He replies tapping the top of her head as he places the plate in front of her.

'I'm fine at the moment... A little bit worried about going to see Rob but I'm okay.' She says smiling up at him.

'I'm always here for you.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'I didn't think you'd come...' Rob says as Carla sits down opposite him.

'I wasn't going to.' She replies honestly.

'I'm glad you did...' He says and she sighs.

'What do you want Rob?' She asks.

'I miss you... I'm sorry.' He says.

'Why should I believe you? You purposely set out to hurt me, Rob. Why should I believe or forgive you?' She asks.

'Honestly, you shouldn't. What I did was fucked up and I know that.' He replies.

'You have a niece...' She says.

'I do?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Esme Rose Tilsley... She's not long turned two.' She replies and he smiles.

'I'm so happy for you, Carla.' He says.

'You know it killed me phoning the police on you but I had no other choice, Rob.' She admits.

'I know... You done the right thing. It's my own fault I'm in here, not yours.' He says and a tear falls down her cheek.

'You look good.' She whispers as he reaches across for her hand.

'So do you. So tell me about Esme then?' He asks gently squeezing her hand before letting it drop back onto her knee.

'She's crazy. She was born 11 weeks early and was so tiny. We didn't think she'd pull through. In fact for a while they didn't think I'd pull through. I had to have a couple of blood transfusions.' She says.

'But you're okay?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'm fine and so is she... She's pretty small for her age but she did only weigh 2lbs when she was born.' She replies and he smiles.

'She's got dark, slightly curly hair and her daddy's big blue eyes. She's very independent, she goes to nursery twice a week and absolutely loves it. She's obsessed with Frozen and Minnie Mouse. She's beautiful, she's my world.' Carla says.

'She's a very lucky little girl.' Rob replies and Carla sighs.

'I wish you could meet her.' She admits and Rob shakes his head.

'Prison isn't a place for kids, even if it's just for a visit.' He replies.

'TIME' The prison warden shouts and Rob sighs.

'Thanks for coming...' He says and Carla smiles.

'Can I come again?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I'd like that.' He replies.

'Take care, Rob... Phone me, I want to keep in touch.' She says and he smiles.

'I will, I promise.' He replies.

* * *

'Hey... How was it?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way into the Bistro with Esme balanced on her hip.

'Hi, good... Thank you for convincing me to go. He was really apologetic and we agreed to keep in touch.' She replies letting him take their daughter into his arms.

'And do you think he meant it?' He asks.

'Yeah... He was so lovely Nick, just like the old Rob.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Well then I'm so glad you went. Now why don't we go into town and get lunch?' He suggests.

'Sounds good to me.' She says smiling.

* * *

'You okay? You've been quiet ever since we got back?' He asks running his fingers through Carla's hair as she rests her head on his chest.

'I'm just tired, Nick...' She replies tilting her head to glance up at him.

'You sure?' He asks and she can see the worry in his eyes.

'Yeah... Honestly, I feel like I could sleep for a week.' She admits.

'Okay. You get some sleep.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Love you.' She whispers causing him to smile.

'Love you too.' He replies.

* * *

It's a little after 4am when Nick wakes to Carla thrashing about in bed, tears screaming down her cheeks as she cries out 'no' and 'stop'.

'Carla... Carla... Hey, it's me.' He says instantly pulling her into his arms.

'Make it stop... Make him stop.' She cries clinging onto his arms.

'I've got you. No one is going to hurt you, baby.' He says running his hands up and down her arms as her breathing evens out and she slowly begins to relax in his arms.

'I've got you.' He repeats and she reaches her hand up to wipe her face.

'Sorry.' She mumbles as he begins placing kisses on the top of her head.

'You've got nothing to be sorry for. What do you need me to do? Do you need me to go sleep on the sofa?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'No... No, please don't leave me.' She replies.

'Okay. I'll stay right here.' He says. He watches as she settles back down in his arms, her head on his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

'Go back to sleep, babe...' He whispers.


	13. thirteen

'So I was thinking we could have like a family dinner tomorrow?' Kate suggests as she sits on the edge of Carla's desk.

'Does that include dad?' Aiden asks and she nods her head.

'He is still our dad, Aiden. He really is sorry for all the hurt he's caused.' Kate replies and Carla smiles.

'Aiden, life is too short to let what happen ruin your relationship with him.' Carla says.

'So what you forgive him then? Even after everything he put you through when you were growing up?' Aiden asks.

'Forgive? No. But I am willing to put aside my feelings so that Esme can have her grandfather in her life, Aiden. I'm willing to my feelings aside because I love Kate and she so clearly wants us to be a family... So no I haven't forgiven him but I am willing to go to this family dinner.' Carla replies.

'Fine. I'll be there... For you two but, not for him.' Aiden says causing Kate to smile.

'Thank you! Both of you... I'll book a table at Nick's.' Kate replies leaving the office.

'Aiden, she doesn't want you to be best buds with Johnny just be civil with him for her sake.' Carla says and Aiden nods his head.

'I will... Do you ever what it would have been like if we had grown up together?' He asks.

'We did grow up together.' She replies.

'No, like brother and sister.' He says causing her to sigh. She stands up and makes her way over to his desk.

'Of course I do but do you know what? I don't think we would have been as close as we are now.' She replies sitting down on the edge of the desk.

'My mum loved you.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I don't think that's true, Aiden.' She replies.

'It is... She always used to say she admired how strong you were considering your upbringing.' He says sighing.

'I miss her.' He admits.

'Of course you do, Aiden... Come here.' She says wrapping her arms around him.

'You know I can't talk to Kate about her because I don't want to upset her and I can't talk to dad because, well I just can't.' He says resting his head on her shoulder.

'You can talk to me whenever you want Aiden... She might not have been my mum but I'm always willing to listen.' She replies.

'Thank you.' He almost whispers.

* * *

'I have never felt so sick in my life.' Carla moans as she makes her way into Rovers.

'You look a bit pale, love... What can I get you?' Michelle asks.

'Just a lemonade, Chelle.' Carla replies leaning on the bar.

'Tough day?' Michelle asks.

'No... I'm just knackered.' Carla replies as Michelle passes her a glass of lemonade.

'Esme been playing up?' Michelle asks.

'No, I've just been having these nightmares.' Carla admits.

'Nightmares?' Michelle asks and Carla nods.

'About Frank.' Carla replies.

'Oh, Carla... Since when?' Michelle asks.

'Since it happened. They've not been frequent, for a while they stopped but these past few months they've been coming back and they've been getting worse.' Carla admits. It's been a couple of weeks since Nick witnessed first hand one of Carla's nightmares and things have been a not crazy, they're more frequent and worse.

'Have you seen anyone about them?' Michelle asks.

'No... I was pretty good at handling them. That spa weekend with Kate done the world of good as well for a few days after that I didn't have any nightmares.' Carla replies.

'A few days? I think you should see someone, Carla.' Michelle says as carla covers her mouth with her hand. She shakes her head before practically sprinting to the toilets.

'Sean, watch the bar.' Michelle says following Carla.

'Hey... I don't think you're well, love.' She says instantly moving Carla's hair out the way.

'This is the third time today.' Carla moans leaning back and grabbing some toilet roll and wiping her face.

'Do you want me to phone Nick? Get him to come pick you up?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'I'll be fine.' Carla replies.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks as Carla leans her head back against his chest.

'I'm just feeling really nauseous and tired.' Carla admits.

'Well Esme's sleeping so why don't you go for a nice bath?' He suggests.

'No. Can we cuddle?' She asks.

'Of course we can. Go on upstairs and I'll lock up.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'I love you.' She whispers and he smiles.

'I love you too, baby. Go get changed into your pyjamas and I'll be up in a minute.' He says as she sighs.

'I'm gonna be sick.' She mumbles rushing to the bathroom and once again bringing up the entire content of her stomach.

'Come on, let's get you to bed.' Nick says once she's finished throwing up.


	14. fourteen

'Good morning, beautiful... How are you feeling?' Nick asks as Carla rolls onto her side to face him.

'Morning. I'm just really tired but I'm going to get away from work early today.' She replies stretching her arm out to rest across his chest.

'Do you think you're up to work today, babe? You're still pretty pale.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Honestly? I'd rather take the day off but we have a make or break meeting with O'Driscolls and I need to be there.' She replies.

'Can Aiden not deal with it?' He asks.

'He could but I want to be there Nick... I want to make sure we keep this contract.' She replies.

'What time is the meeting at?' He asks moving some hair out of her face.

'12... I was thinking we could take Esme to nursery then come back and have some breakfast?' She suggests.

'Or you could stay in bed, I'll take Esme to nursery then bring us in bacon rolls from Roy's?' He says causing her to smile.

'That sounds great... Are you sure though?' She asks.

'Mmhmm... If you're going to this meeting you could probably do with some more sleep.' He replies smiling.

'You're the best.' She says quietly.

'Go back to sleep, babe.' He replies running his hand over the top of her head.

* * *

'Are you sure you should be going in today? You weren't even able to keep down a glass of water this morning, Carla.' Nick says as he watches his girlfriend get out of the car.

'No but I've already told you I need to be there, Nick. I'll be in for like an hour tops then if I'm still feeling like shit I'll get a cab straight home to bed.' She replies swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

'No. If you feel like shit you'll come get me and I'll take you home.' He says wrapping his arms around her waist.

'You're too good to me.' She replies quietly, her head resting against his chest as she closes her eyes.

'Come on then... I'll walk you to the factory.' He says draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. Smiling she rests her head on his shoulder and they make the short walk to Underworld.

'I'll see you later... Feel free to pop into the Bistro for lunch but text me and let me know how you're feeling.' He says kissing the side of her head.

'I will. I'm sure I'll be fine.' She replies leaning up and kissing his cheek.

* * *

'Afternoon... Nice to see you, Carla!' Richie says smiling as he sits down across from the brunette.

'Hi, Richie. How are you today?' Carla asks leaning over and shaking Richie's hand.

'I'm good, thank you.' He replies smiling.

'So how about we get down to business...' Aiden says smiling as he glances between Carla and Kate.

'I hope you don't mind but Kate is going to be taking a bigger roll in the company so she's been sitting in on some meetings.' Carla explains smiling at her younger sister.

'No, that's fine. I just want to go over this price... I've found another company who will do what I need for less money.' Richie says.

'But is the quality as good as ours?' Aiden asks and Richie sighs.

'I'd really love to keep working with you guys but I need to do what's good for my business... And this price isn't good.' He replies causing Aiden to glance at Carla who has her hand clasped over her mouth.

'I-I'm sorry.' She mumbles quickly getting off her chair. She rushes out of the office and towards the toilets.

'Is she okay?' Richie asks and Aiden sighs.

'Kate, can you?' Aiden says and his sister nods her head.

* * *

'Hey... You're okay.' Kate says quietly as she instantly pulls Carla's hair out of her face as she leans over the toilet bowl throwing up.

'Water...' Carla groans tilting her head back and grabbing some toilet roll.

'I'll get you a glass... Carla, you're chalk white. Are you feeling okay other than sick?' Kate asks.

'I feel dizzy...' Carla replies.

'Okay. Lean back against this wall... Don't try and move.' Kate says smiling slightly as she turns Carla so she's leaning against the wall. Kate makes her way back to the office.

'She okay?' Aiden asks and Kate shakes her head.

'Nope. I'm going to phone Nick... She needs a doctor.' Kate replies grabbing her phone.

'Can you get her a glass of water? I'm so sorry Richie.' Kate says and Richie shakes his head.

'It's fine. Why don't we rearrange this meeting for when Carla is feeling a bit better.' Richie replies gathering his files.

'I'll walk you to the door.' Aiden says and Richie shakes his head.

'You look after Carla.' Richie replies.


	15. fifteen

'Hey... You gave us quite a scare.' Nick says as he gently squeezes Carla's hand.

'W-What happened?' Carla asks quietly glancing around the bare hospital room.

'You fainted, babe...' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I feel like shit.' She mumbles as the door swings open and a nurse makes her way into the room.

'Hi, Mrs Connor... How are you feeling?' The nurse asks.

'Horrible...' Carla admits.

'Okay, well I do have a reason for that... Did you know you were pregnant, Mrs Connor?' The nurse asks and Carla shakes her head.

'N-No. Are you sure?' Carla asks and the nurse smiles.

'Positive. We've done some tests and you're definitely pregnant. We want to get a scan done just to check and make sure everything is okay.' The nurse says.

'I-I-I don't know what to say.' Carla mumbles glancing at Nick.

'I'll give you some time to process this as I can clearly tell you weren't expecting it but I would like to get you in for a scan this afternoon.' The nurse says and Nick nods his head.

'Thank you.' He replies. Smiling the nurse turns around and leaves the room. Turning his attention back to Carla, Nick sighs as he sees a tear fall down her cheek.

'I can't do this, Nick... I can't go through this again.' She almost whispers.

'Hey, hey, hey... Look at me.' He says tilting her chin up.

'I'm scared.' She admits.

'I know you are but we don't have to make a decision right now... Let's just get this scan then we can decide what we're going to do.' He says and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'I don't want to see it.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay. Don't look at the screen then.' He says leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Oh...' The nurse says quietly as the ultrasound technician points to the screen.

'Is something wrong?' Nick asks as Carla stares at him, tears in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip.

'No, no... Both babies have nice healthy heartbeats.' The nurse says.

'Both babies?' Nick asks.

'Yeah. Congratulations, you're having twins.' The nurse replies.

'Two?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep. Two healthy looking babies.' The nurse replies.

'Carla, do you want to have a look?' Nick asks glancing down at his girlfriend.

'No.' She replies quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Carla had a miscarriage around 10 weeks ago.' Nick explains glancing up at the nurse.

'Okay. I can get some pictures printed out for you to take home.' The nurse says and Nick nods his head.

'That would be great, thank you.' He replies smiling as he feels Carla tighten her grip on his hand.

'We are happy to discharge you now if you have someone who can be with you at home.' The nurse says.

'I can be there.' Nick replies.

'Okay well I'll get you the pictures while you sort yourself out then you're free to go home.' The nurse says smiling at the couple.

* * *

'Where's Esme?' Carla asks as they make their way in the front door.

'With Aiden. He picked her up from nursery and offered to have her for the night.' Nick replies helping Carla take her coat off.

'I'm scared, Nick... I'm so scared.' She admits, tears once again filling her eyes as she turns around to face him.

'Come here...' He whispers pulling her into his arms.

'You're only six weeks along so we still have time, Carla... Don't have to decide what we're going to do right now.' He says as she buries her head in his chest.

'I can't have an abortion... But I can't get attached to these babies. What if I lose them? I don't think I could cope with that.' She replies as he runs his hand down her back.

'Why don't we take things one day at a time? We don't tell anyone, we don't buy anything... We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want. We just take things as they come?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'One day at a time.' She repeats quietly, tilting her head to look at him.

'I'm going to put the scan pictures in the box under your bed, okay? You don't have to look at them but they'll be there if you want to look at them.' He says and she smiles slightly.

'Okay.' She whispers.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Nick says smiling as Carla's eyes flicker open and she glances up at him. Shaking her head she jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom, Nick instantly following behind her and holding her hair back as she throws up.

'This is horrible.' She mumbles leaning back into his arms as he kneels behind her.

'You never had any of this with Esme.' He says running his fingers through her hair.

'Nope.' She replies grabbing some toilet roll and wiping her face.

'Why don't I go downstairs and get you a glass of water?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'No, just sit here for a minute... Please?' She asks and he smiles.

'Of course.' He replies. He wraps his arms around her waist and lets his hands settle on her stomach as she leans back heavily on his chest.

'I'm so tired, Nick.' She mumbles.

'You can go back to sleep. I'll order us dinner a little later on but you can go back to bed.' He says and she smiles.

'I don't think I have the energy to move.' She replies. Instantly he stands up taking her with him as he scoops her into his arms.

'Nick, what are you doing?' She asks, a small giggle escaping her lips as she clings onto his neck.

'Taking you to bed.' He replies. He carries her through to the bedroom and gently places her on the bed.

'I'm going to get you a glass of water.' He says kissing the top of her head as she slides her body under the covers.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies smiling.


	16. sixteen

**From here this story might seem quite quick paced but I'm going to try doing a chapter for each big milestone in the pregnancy, obviously there will be a few random chapters that don't feature around the pregnancy.**

* * *

'I need to go into work today, babe.' Nick says as he wraps his arms around Carla's waist from behind.

'That's okay. We'll be fine on our own. I've not been sick this morning so fingers crossed it's easing up a bit.' She replies smiling as he rests his head on her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

'Really? That's good. I was thinking maybe we could go to Mothercare and have look at pram this afternoon if I get away early?' He suggests causing her to sigh.

'N-No... Not today.' She replies.

'Okay, no pressure... Whenever you're ready just let me know.' He says and she smiles.

'I promise we'll do it soon... I'm, I'm just not ready.' She replies.

'And that is completely fine.' He says and she senses the disappointment in his voice. At just over 11 weeks pregnant Carla is still very cautious. They've not told anyone yet and still haven't bought a thing but they do have their first proper scan in a couple of days.

'I need to head off, babe...' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay. I'll see you later.' She replies.

'I love you.' He says and she smiles.

'I love you too.' She replies. She watches him turn and kiss Esme's cheek before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

'Why don't you help mummy cook daddy a nice meal tonight, Esme? Hmm we can have candles and rose petals. Does that sounds like a good idea?' Carla asks as she makes her way over to where Esme is sitting in her highchair munching on some toast.

'Daddy.' Esme says and Carla nods her head.

'That's right. You stay here and eat your toast then mummy will go get dressed.' She replies kissing the top of Esme's head.

* * *

'Ready... Steady... Jump!' Carla says as she lifts Esme out of the trolley and places her on the ground by the car.

'So high, mummy!' The little girl says causing Carla to smile.

'I know, baby girl.' She replies smiling. She pushes the trolley into the trolley bay which is right next to the car.

'We go see daddy?' Esme asks as Carla lifts her into the car.

'Not just now... Daddy will be home later but I was thinking we could maybe go pick up Auntie Kate and Auntie Caz and go shopping?' Carla replies and the two year old claps her hands.

'Yeah!' She says smiling.

* * *

'I can't believe you spent so much and didn't even buy yourself anything.' Caz says as they sit down in Kate's flat.

'That's the joys of being a mum, Caz.' Carla replies smiling as she watches Esme playing with her doll on the floor.

'Mmm... How are things with you and Nick?' Kate asks smiling over at her sister.

'Good, really good actually.' Carla replies smiling.

'Caz and I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone... We're having a baby.' Kate says causing Carla to squeal.

'Oh my god! Congratulations!' Carla replies throwing her arms around Kate and hugging her tightly.

'Which one of you?' Carla asks and Kate raises her hand.

'I'm a little over 12 weeks. No one else knows. We're going to tell dad tonight and Aiden tomorrow.' Kate replies.

'I'm so happy for the both of you.' Carla says smiling as she moves on to hugging Caz.

'Thank you.' Kate replies smiling at her big sister.

* * *

'What's this?' Nick asks making his way into the house. The entire living room is lit by candles and there's a few rose petals scattered on the table.

'Dinner. Esme is in bed, dinner is being made and we are good to have a night to ourselves.' Carla replies smiling at him.

'Really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep... I bought something today, I think you might like it.' She replies making her way over to her handbag. Reaching inside she pulls out a small item and carries it over to him.

'What's this?' He asks as she places it in his hand.

'Our first baby purchase.' She replies and he glances down at the little white socks.

'I know it's not much but I promise we can start buying, I'm just scared.' She says causing him to smile.

'Hey, this is amazing. I don't want to put any pressure on you to do something you're not comfortable with.' He replies.

* * *

'That was beautiful, babe. Thank you!' Nick says as he places his fork down on the table.

'You don't need to thank me... I love you.' Carla replies.

'I love you too.' He says causing her to smile.

'Let's get married.' She says glancing over the table at him.

'What?' He asks.

'Let's get married.' She repeats.


	17. seventeen

**I'd just like to stay I know you don't go to a ward to get checked over but I wrote this at 3am when I couldn't sleep & couldn't for the life of me remember the name.**

* * *

'Let's get married.' She repeats.

'Is that seriously what you want?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I want more than anything to be your wife, Nick. I've always wanted to be your wife.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Okay then... Let's get married.' He says and she grins at him.

'Really?' She asks.

'I still have your engagement ring, let's put it back on that finger.' He replies smiling. She instantly jumps out of her chair and practically runs to where he's sitting.

'You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I am never letting you go again.' She says sitting herself down on his knee.

'Mmmm... Feeling is mutual, babe.' He replies.

* * *

'Hello...' Carla says sleepily as she holds her phone to her ear.

 _'Carla? It's Caz... I'm really sorry to wake you but something is wrong with Kate, we think it's the baby.'_ The voice on the other end says causing Carla to instantly sit up.

'Okay. What's happening?' She asks glancing at the clock and noticing it's a little after three am.

 _'She's in pain, a lot of pain.'_ Caz replies.

'Okay. You need to get her to the hospital, Caz. I'll come pick you both up just try keep her comfortable right now and be ready for me getting there.' Carla says reaching over and gently shaking Nick.

 _'Okay. Thank you so much, Carla.'_ Caz replies.

'I won't be long.' Carla says. They both hang up and she turns to face Nick who is staring sleepily at her.

'I need to go take Kate to the hospital, babe... She's pregnant, a little over twelve weeks and she's having pains. Will you be able to look after Esme and take her to nursery if I'm not back in time?' She asks and he notices her hand resting flat against her stomach.

'Of course.' He replies and she leans down to kiss him.

'I love you.' She mumbles against his lips.

'I love you too... Phone me and let me know how Kate is.' He says and she nods her head.

'I will.' She replies.

* * *

'Only me...' Carla says as she let's herself into the flat she used to live in which is now occupied by Kate and Caz.

'Oh Kate...' She almost whispers as she sees her little sister sitting on the edge of the sofa, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutches her stomach.

'I'm scared.' Kate cries and Carla rushes over to her.

'Come on, let's get you to the hospital...' Carla says helping Kate to her feet as Caz appears from the bedroom with a jacket.

'Why don't you help her down the stairs to the car Caz and I'll lock up? It's right outside and it's open.' Carla suggests.

'Okay.' Caz replies and Carla kisses Kate's cheek.

'You're going to be okay.' Carla whispers. She watches Kate and Caz make their way out of the flat while she turns the lights off and begins to lock up.

* * *

'Kate Connor, if you'd like to come through.' The nurse says clutching her clipboard as she makes her way into the waiting room. Caz stands up and Kate glances at Carla who smiles.

'I'll be right here if you need me.' Carla said giving her hand a gently squeeze. The youngest Connor nods her head and bites her bottom lip while Caz helps her up.

'See you soon.' Carla almost whispers. She watches the couple disappear in the direction of the ward. Sighing Carla let's her hand slide down to settle on her stomach where a tiny bump is already beginning to form.

'Mummy loves you two... Keep growing big and strong in there, please.' She whispers.

* * *

'Hey...' Carla says as the nurse let's her into the room where Kate is lying on the bed with Caz standing by her side.

'Hi, everything's okay. Baby is fine.' Kate says causing Carla to let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god! I was so worried.' Carla says running her hand across her face as she yawns.

'Thank you so much for bringing us, Carla... I didn't know who else to call and Kate told me you had been through this.' Caz replies and Carla smiles.

'It's fine... Feel free to phone me whenever you need anything. I'm always here.' Carla says and Caz instantly hugs her. Glancing over to the bed Carla smiles as she sees Kate's hands resting flat against her stomach.

'Do you two want to know something pretty cool?' Carla asks as Caz lets her go.

'Hmm? Yeah.' Kate replies and Carla smiles.

'You can't anyone this because I literally have been terrified to tell anyone but I... I'm due the week after you.' Carla says, her hand resting at the top of her stomach pulling in her t-shirt to show her slight bump.

'No way? That's crazy! Congratulations!' Caz replies grinning at her.

'I've got even crazier news... It's twins.' Carla says.

'That's crazy, Carla! I can't believe we'll get to go through this together... How great will that be?' Kate says smiling at her big sister.

'It'll be so good, Kate. You know I'm always here for anything you need, any advice you need or anything.' Carla replies and Kate nods her head.

* * *

'Hey...' Nick says as Carla slides into bed beside him.

'Hi, everything is fine. The baby was fine and Kate is now tucked up in bed.' She replies curling up against Nick's body.

'Good...' He says.

'I told her about the babies...' She mumbles, her head resting on his chest.

'You did?' He asks.

'Mmm... I don't really know why I did it but I did and it felt right.' She replies and he smiles.

'Okay. Well just you let me know when you want to tell everyone else.' He says.

'Okay.' She whispers sleepily. His fingers gently run down her back as she closes her eyes.

'I love you, beautiful.' He says smiling down at his sleeping fiancée.


	18. eighteen

'I'm scared.' Carla admits sitting on the edge of the hospital bed as they wait for the midwife.

'Don't be... I promise that no matter what happens here, you'll be okay.' Nick says taking hold of her hand.

'You don't know that. I don't think I can handle losing another baby.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'You don't even know if you've lost any of the babies. You've had not bleeding and no cramping so let's not stress out over nothing.' He says kissing the top of her head as the door swings open.

'Morning, Mrs Connor... I'm Lucy and I'm going to be your midwife. How are you feeling?' A middle aged woman with dark brown hair asks making her way into the room.

'I'm okay.' Carla replies quietly as Nick moves to stand by her side.

'Good, so I've been going over your notes and I see you've had two previous miscarriages.' Lucy says and Carla nods her head.

'Have you had any bleeding or cramping with this pregnancy?' Lucy asks.

'Nope.' Carla replies and Lucy smiles.

'Good. Do you want to just lean back and we can get this scan done.' Lucy says gesturing to the bed. Lying back on the bed Carla slides her t-shirt up slightly to reveal her tiny little bump.

'So how old is your other little one?' Lucy asks squirting some gel onto Carla's stomach.

'She's two.' Carla replies gripping onto Nick's hand as Lucy begins the scan.

'Ah how lovely... So can you see this little flickering?' Lucy asks turning the screen to face the couple. They both nod their heads and gaze up at the screen.

'That's baby A's heartbeat and this one down here is baby B's heartbeat.' She says and Carla covers her mouth with her hand.

'Oh my god...' Carla whispers, a small smile appearing on her face.

'Both babies look incredibly healthy, baby B is a little smaller than baby A but that's perfectly normal and nothing to worry about.' Lucy says.

* * *

'I told you everything would be fine.' Nick says as they make their way out of the hospital hand in hand.

'I just worry... Maybe we could tell people? Just family for now?' Carla suggests glancing up at him.

'I think we could. How's about my family and your family then whenever you feel up to it we could share with everyone else?' He says and she nods her head.

'Sounds good. Will we start with your lot?' She asks and he smiles.

'Yeah. I'll text Sarah and get to try get everyone together.' He replies.

* * *

'Only us...' Nick shouts as he leads Carla into the Platts.

'Hi, lovie... What's going on? Where's my favourite little Esme?' Gail asks and Lily gazes up at her.

'Gran.' The little girl moans.

'What? You're my favourite little Lily.' Gail says tapping the top of her head.

'Esme's at nursery.' Nick replies smiling.

'So what did you want us all here for?' Bethany asks and Nick glances at Carla who smiles.

'We've got a bit of an announcement... Carla's pregnant again.' Nick says causing his niece to squeal.

'Congratulations!' She replies instantly standing to hug Carla.

'Thank you but there's more... It's twins.' Carla says and once again Bethany squeals.

'Oh my god! Two? Congratulations.' Gail says hugging her son.

'Thanks, mum.' He replies quietly.

* * *

'Ah I'm glad you're both here. We have got something we want to tell you but in private...' Carla says glancing around the packed pub.

'Oh-kay... This sounds intriguing. Let's go through the back.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head. She makes her way into the back followed by Aiden, Nick and Michelle.

'So what's this private news?' Aiden asks as Carla sits down on the sofa.

'Well I'm pregnant.' Carla replies watching as both Aiden and Michelle stare at her in shock.

'With twins.' Nick adds

'Oh my god! How far along are you?' Michelle asks hugging her best friend.

'Just over twelve weeks.' Carla replies smiling.

'Wait that means you're...' Aiden begins and Carla nods her head.

'Due the week after Kate, although with it being twins I probably won't make it that far.' Carla says smiling.

'Congratulations.' Aiden says smiling at his sister.

'Thank you.' Carla replies as Michelle let's her go.

* * *

'Can you believe we're going to have three babies in the family just weeks apart?' Aiden asks hugging Carla and shaking Nick's hand.

'It's crazy.' Carla replies.

'Esme, mummy's got some babies in her belly.' Nick says smiling as Carla sits on the sofa, her hand resting on her stomach.

'Baby?' The little girl asks glancing up at her mum.

'Yeah, two babies.' Carla replies smiling.

'Me see?' Esme asks attempting to push Carla's top up.

'Sure.' Carla replies. She lifts her top until it's just above her bump.

'Where babies?' Esme asks.

'They're in there... Growing big and strong.' Carla replies pointing at her stomach.

'Wow.' Esme says smiling up at her.

'I can't believe we're having twins.' Carla admits smiling at Nick as Esme places her hands on her stomach.

'Me neither. It's crazy.' He says smiling over at her.

'We're going to have three kids, Nick... Three.' She replies.

'I think I might sell my share in Underworld.' She says after a couple minutes silence.

'What? Why?' He asks and she sighs.

'We're having twins, Nick? I can't work and look after three children.' She replies glancing down at Esme who has her head resting on Carla's stomach.

'We'd make it work... Don't make any rash decisions.' He says.

'Mmm... I won't.' She replies.


	19. nineteen

'Afternoon, Roy...' Carla says smiling as she makes her way into the cafe pushing a sleeping Esme's buggy.

'Afternoon, Carla... How are you doing?' Roy asks glancing down at her at her bump which is definitely noticeable now.

'Good... Really good, bit of back pain and occasional nausea but other than that good.' She replies smiling.

'What can I get you?' He asks.

'Umm... Can I have a ham salad roll and a sticky bun please?' She asks and he smiles.

'Of course... Anything to drink?' He says.

'Tea please.' She replies smiling.

'Take a seat and I'll bring them over.' He says. She sits down a the table nearest the counter and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She smiles as she begins to read an unread text from Nick.

 **From Nicky :**

 _Are we still on for pram shopping today?xx_

 **To Nicky :**

 _Absolutely. Around 2ish?xxx_

 **From Nicky :**

 _Yeah. I'll pick you up xx_

 **To Nicky :**

 _I'm at Roy's just now having lunch xxx_

 **From Nicky :**

 _Okay. I'll text you when I'm ready to go then xx_

'So what are your plans for today?' Roy asks as he places Carla's roll and tea down in front of her.

'We're going to look at prams which should be interesting.' She replies smiling.

'Ah how exciting. How far along are you now?' He asks.

'16 weeks... Although I feel like I'm at least 24 by the size of me.' She replies laughing.

'You look fine. You've got two in there and if you're getting bigger then it means they're getting bigger, doesn't it?' He says and she smiles.

'Yeah, I guess.' She replies. The day after their first scan they went round and told Roy their news, to say he was excited for them would be an understatement. Ever since then they've just let everyone work it out for themselves. Carla hasn't been hiding her bump, not that she really could anymore, and she's been pretty open about the fact that 90% of the time she feels like shit!

* * *

'Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!' Esme says reaching her arms up to Carla as they make their way into Mothercare.

'Mummy's got a really sore back and can't lift you right now, baby girl...' Carla replies glancing down at her daughter who pouts up at her.

'I'm sorry, princess.' Carla says and Nick smiles.

'Will daddy lift you?' He asks and she nods her head and reaches her arms up to him.

'I feel so bad that I can't lift her all the time.' Carla admits as she watches him balance Esme on her hip.

'It's not your fault, babe... You are carrying two babies and your back is bound to take a lot of strain.' He says.

'I know but-' She begins and he shakes his head.

'But nothing. You are pregnant and your back is taking most of the strain. You've been hauling this one in and out of her carseat this morning. So stop feeling guilty and let me take some of the strain off.' He says wrapping his free arm around her waist.

'I do love you.' She mumbles smiling up at him.

'Mmm... I know you do.' He replies.

'I love you too.' He adds smiling.

* * *

'See I really like both the City Mini GT because its really easy to fold up but I like that the Bugaboo Donkey can face both ways.' Carla says as she stares at both the prams in front of her.

'Yeah I get that. I mean the Bugaboo is good in the sense that if you're taking one kids out you can use it as a single but the City Mini is just so easy to fold and unfold and seems quite slim for a double.' Nick replies.

'Why don't we just get carseats and bases today? We know we can get adaptors for both prams so we may as well pick them out while we're here?' She suggests.

'Yeah okay. Let's do that.' He says smiling at her. They make their way over to the carseat section and quickly pick out the two carseats they want before going over to the clothes section.

'Daddy, down!' Esme says grinning as Carla throws two packets of plain white sleepsuits into the basket.

'You okay, babe?' Nick asks as he places Esme on the ground as sees Carla gently rub her back.

'Yeah... No... Can we pay for this and go home?' She asks glancing down at the basket.

'Of course we can.' He replies smiling.

* * *

'Why don't you go for a lie down?' Nick suggests as he finishes bringing the bags in from the car. Esme fell asleep on the way home and is currently upstairs in bed.

'I'm okay here...' She replies quietly.

'You look exhausted, babe.' He says and she sighs.

'Pretty sure this pregnancy is going to kill me.' She replies, her hand resting on her stomach.

'Oh babe... Why don't I book you and Kate in for one of those pregnancy massages, see if helps your back any?' He suggests.

'That sounds fantastic... Can you come cuddle?' She asks reaching her hand out.

'Of course I can.' He replies smiling. He places the bags on the floor and sits down on the sofa beside her.

'Come here.' He says smiling. She moves until she's lying against his side, her head resting against his chest.

'We're going to be okay, you know.' He says reaching his hand out to touch her stomach.

'Mm... I know we will and I'm sorry for moaning but this just really sucks right now.' She admits.

'It'll get better.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Hopefully.' She whispers.


	20. twenty

'So how have things been? How have you been feeling?' Lucy asks as she begins the ultrasound.

'I've had really bad backache, like really bad.' Carla admits and Lucy nods her head.

'Okay... Have you tried anything to try and ease that?' Lucy asks.

'I tried a prenatal massage which did help for a few hours.' Carla replies.

'Okay well if you haven't already I'd get yourself one of those pregnancy support pillows for bed and try a warm bath.' Lucy says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay. I'll try those.' She replies smiling.

'So do you have any idea what you might be having?' Lucy asks.

'I think one of each, Nick thinks we'll have two boys.' Carla replies smiling over at Nick.

'And do you want to find out?' Lucy asks.

'If you can tell us, yeah.' Carla replies.

'Well I can tell you that... Mummy was right this time! Baby A is a little boy and the bigger of the two. Baby B is a little girl and slightly smaller than her brother.' Lucy explains.

'Told you.' Carla says smiling at Nick.

'I'm going to get you some pictures but I can assure you that everything looks perfect. Both babies are looking good and have nice strong heartbeats.' Lucy says.

* * *

'One of each, babe... Can you believe it?' Nick asks as they make their way out of the hospital and towards the car.

'I know... Now we need to do a gender neutral room.' She says and he shakes his head.

'Not necessarily... We could do it Disney themed. Remember we seen the Winnie the Pooh bedding? We could get that for them and we could get one of those murals on the wall.' He suggests causing her to smile.

'That sounds like a great idea. Can we go shopping just now? Pick up a few non gender neutral things?' She asks.

'If it makes you happy... Of course we can.' He replies smiling.

'A few non gender netural bits you said.' Nick says as he places the last of the Mothercare bags into the boot of the car.

'I got a bit carried away. You could've stopped me at any time.' Carla replies, her hands resting on her bump as she watches him.

'We needed the stuff anyway... Plus you looked way too happy for me to stop you.' He says closing the boot.

'Mmm... Let's go pick up our baby girl.' Carla replies.

'She's not going to be the baby for much longer.' Nick says watching as Carla sighs, tears filling her eyes.

'Hey, hey, hey... I never meant to make you cry. Come here.' He says instantly pulling her into his arms.

'She's not going to be our baby anymore, Nick. She's been the centre of both our worlds for two years and now there's going to be these two little babies who will require so much attention... What if she feels left out? What if she gets jealous?' Carla asks, the worry clear in her voice.

'She's not going to feel left out. She knows we love her Carla and she knows that we always will. We'll make sure to still have one on one time with her. She might get a little jealous but a lot of children do, it's a big change.' He replies, his hand settling on her lower back as she rests her head on his shoulder.

'I'm being an emotional wreck again.' She mumbles causing him to smile.

'You're being a mum, Carla... I'm sure what you're feeling is pretty normal. Plus Esme will always be our baby, won't she?' He says.

'Our little miracle baby .' She replies tilting her head back to look up at him.

* * *

'Mumma! Daddy!' Esme shouts as Nick and Carla appear at the door to the Little Stars room. She runs towards them and instantly throws herself into Nick's arms.

'Hi, cutie... Have you had a good day?' Nick asks kissing the top of her head.

'Dance.' Esme replies.

'Have you been dancing?' Carla asks smiling as Hollie makes her way over to them.

'She has. We had Jumpin' Julie in today didn't we? Esme was very good at the dancing, weren't you poppet?' Hollie says causing Esme to giggle.

'Wow.' Carla replies smiling at her daughter.

'Tell mummy and daddy what you had for lunch... Can you remember?' Hollie asks.

'Pasta.' Esme replies.

'That's right and you ate it all up.' Hollie says causing Carla to smile.

'Well aren't you a clever girl.' Nick says running his fingers through Esme's curls.

'Will we say bye to Hollie and go see Auntie Kate?' Carla asks.

'Bye-bye Hollie...' Esme replies waving at her teacher.

'Bye sweetheart... You have a good weekend and I'll see you next week.' Hollie says smiling. Both Nick and Carla begin to leave the nursery, grabbing Esme's things on the way out.

'We need to think about names.' Carla says as Nick straps Esme into her carseat.

'I've already had a few ideas.' Nick admits closing Esme's door and getting in the drivers side.

'Really? What?' She asks turning to face him as he starts the engine.

'Well for our little boy I thought we could somehow include the names Brian and Liam, I know Brian isn't exactly the cutest baby name but I'd like to include my dad somewhere... Then Liam for well for your Liam. So maybe Liam Brian Tilsley since Liam is a bit cuter.' He suggests and she smiles.

'You're okay about including Liam?' She asks and he nods his head.

'He was a big part of your life, Carla. I feel like he should be included.' He replies.

'Well I think our baby boy should be named Brian Liam Tilsley... You're dad should come first, Nick. Plus I quite like the name.' She says causing him to smile.

'Really?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Baby Brian.' She replies.

'What about our little girl? Do you have any ideas?' He asks.

'Louise? It's not got as much meaning behind it as Brian but it was one of the names I had picked out for my baby girl before I lost her, before I even knew she was a girl.' She replies causing him to smile.

'I think that's perfect. What about a middle name?' He asks.

'Hayley? Louise Hayley Tilsley.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Perfect. So we've got baby Brian and little Louise.' He says and she smiles.

'Brian and Louise.' She says, her hand resting on her bump.

* * *

'Hey... So how did the scan go? Did you find out?' Michelle asks as Nick and Carla make their way into the pub, Esme balanced on Nick's hip.

'We did.' Carla replies smiling as she glances down at the the bags she's holding. She make their way over to the bar where Aiden, Kate and Caz are leaning. Holding one of the bags up she passes it to Michelle who frowns at her.

'The outfit in that bag will tell you what baby A is.' Carla explains. Reaching her hand into the bag Michelle pulls out a little Woody onesie with a matching hat.

'What is this?' Michelle asks.

'A woody costume... Oh my god, a woody costume? You're having a boy?' Kate squeals and Carla nods her head.

'Baby A is a little boy.' She says as Kate attempts to hug her, both their bumps getting in the way and making it awkward.

'Congratulations!' Michelle says smiling at her best friend across the bar as Carla lifts a second bag up.

'Caz, would you do the honours?' Carla asks passing the bag to her. Reaching her hand into the bag, Caz pulls out a little Jessie onesie with matching headband.

'A girl.' Caz says and Carla nods her head as she glances up at Nick.

'Yep... Baby B is a little girl. We're having one of each.' Carla replies smiling.

'Congratulations, sis...' Aiden says hugging Carla.

'Thanks, Aiden...' Carla replies quietly.

'So what's in that bag? Not secretly having triplets are you?' Michelle asks gesturing to the final bag in Carla's hand.

'Oh no... This is for you two, it's really cheesy but I thought it would be so cute for pictures.' Carla replies handing the bag to Kate and Caz.

'For us?' Kate asks and Carla nods her head. She watches Kate reach into the bag and pull out a little Buzz onesie with matching hat.

'Oh my gosh... This is so cute. These will make great pictures!' Kate says smiling as she glances at the three onesies.

'That's what I though. Nick said it was really cheesy but I thought it was cute.' Carla replies.

* * *

'So how was the scan?' Aiden asks as he sits across from Carla.

'It was good. Baby girl is a little bit smaller than baby boy but she always has been. They both had strong heartbeats and were moving about like mad!' Carla replies smiling.

'I still can't believe you and Kate will be having babies just weeks apart.' He says and she nods her head.

'I know! It's been so crazy being pregnant at the same time as her.' She admits.

'How does this pregnancy compare to your pregnancy with Esme?' Aiden asks.

'Well at this stage with Esme I had no idea I was pregnant, remember? I didn't find out until I was 25 weeks.' She replies causing him to laugh.

'That's true.' He says smiling.

'So how are things between you and your dad?' She asks.

'Civil. I don't want to be around him, Carla. I only do it for Kate.' He replies.

'Maybe it's time to move on Aiden?' She says.

'You've got a cheek, you don't like him anymore than I do.' He replies.

'I was talking about both of us, actually.' She says smiling.


	21. twenty-one

'So Aiden and I were thinking... Why don't we have a family dinner tonight? You can all come over to mine and we can order take out?' Carla suggests glancing between Kate and Johnny.

'Really?' Johnny asks.

'Yeah. I know things I haven't been easy between all of us but Aiden and I know that we could maybe make a bit more of an effort. Kate you can obviously bring Caz, Aiden is bringing Eva and Nick will obviously be there... You can bring someone if you want, Johnny.' Carla replies.

'That would be great... Are you sure though?' Kate asks glancing between her sister and brother.

'Yeah I mean you're going to have a baby, Carla's having another two... I think we need to be able to be in the same room as each other... I'm not saying I don't have questions and I'm not saying I forgive you but I'm willing to try.' Aiden replies glancing at Johnny.

'So why don't you all come to mine for around 7ish?' Carla says and they all nod their heads.

'Good... Well Kate and I are going baby shopping so we'll see you later.' Carla says linking her arm through her sister's.

'What? She's supposed to be working.' Aiden says causing Carla to smile.

'Oh come on Aiden! You would grudge your two highly hormonal pregnant sisters a shopping trip would you?' Carla asks and Aiden sighs.

'On you go then.' Aiden replies and Kate hugs him.

'Thanks Aiden!' She says smiling. Johnny smiles as he watches them both exit the office before turning to Aiden.

'She's got you wrapped around her little finger...' Johnny says and Aiden raises his eyebrows.

'Who?' He asks.

'Carla.' Johnny replies.

'Yeah well we've got close over the past few years... She's had a hard life so I'd do anything to make her happy.' Aiden says.

* * *

'Are you going to breastfeed, Carla?' Kate asks as she stands staring at a shelve of bottles.

'Yeah, definitely. I loved doing it with Esme and I'm hoping it'll be just as good this time around.' Carla replies smiling.

'How did Nick feel about you doing it? Was he annoyed that he couldn't feed her? I'm worried Caz won't bond with him if I breastfeed.' Kate admits picking up a box of Tomme Tippee bottles.

'Nick and I split up Kate just after Esme got out of hospital so it didn't really matter but I've spoke to him this time around and yes fine with it. I'll start pumping at some point and he will get the chance to feed them... There's so many other things Caz can do to bond with the baby, Kate.' Carla says smiling.

'Did it hurt?' Kate asks.

'Honestly? At the beginning yes but you do get used to it. It gets easier.' Carla replies.

'I think I'll buy some bottles just in case.' Kate says placing the box of bottles into her basket.

'Do you know the thing you can only try it. If it doesn't work for you then it doesn't work.' Carla replies.

'Yeah I guess... Is there anything you think I should buy?' Kate asks.

'Nipple cream. Apply it before and after every feed. It works wonders honestly.' Carla replies smiling.

'What one did you use?' Kate asks.

'Lansinoh Lanolin.' Carla replies.

'I definitely think I give it a go... Like you said if it doesn't work then it doesn't work.' Kate says smiling.

* * *

'What time is everyone coming at?' Nick asks watching as Carla changes Esme into a fresh pair of pyjamas.

'Around 7.' Carla replies smiling.

'Okay. Are you sure you're okay with this?' He asks as she takes Esme's hair out the two pigtails and runs her fingers through her hair.

'We need to move on, Nick... For the kids sake. I might not have had him in my life but I'd quite like them to have at least one biological grandfather in their life... Plus the whole situation is still really getting Kate down.' She replies.

'Okay well you just let me know if at any point you're feeling uncomfortable.' He says and she smiles.

'I will.' She replies.

* * *

'Dinner was lovely, Carla...' Johnny says and Carla smiles.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.' Carla replies.

'I'll go get her.' Nick asks as Esme's cries come through the baby monitor.

'It's okay. I'll go.' Carla replies smiling slightly. She slowly makes her way upstairs and into Esme's bedroom.

'Hi sweetpea... What's wrong?' She asks kneeling down beside Esme's bed.

'Mumma cuddle.' The little girl cries throwing herself into Carla's arms.

'Oh deary me... Let's have a cuddle.' Carla says wrapping her arms around her daughter.

'I wonder what's taking Carla so long...' Nick says.

'Can I go up and check on her?' Aiden asks and Nick can sense just how uncomfortable Aiden is.

'Of course.' Nick replies smiling. Aiden makes his way upstairs and into Esme's room.

'Hey... You okay?' He asks finding her sitting in the glider with Esme curled against her bump.

'Yeah... She's just being fussy and I needed some time away from down there.' She admits.

'I know the feeling.' He says and she smiles.

'Come sit down and we can hide out for a little bit.' She replies taking her feet off the foot stool.

'It's just so awkward.' He says and she nods her head.

'I don't know what to say to him.' She admits.

* * *

 **The family dinner will be continued in the next chapter.**


	22. twenty-two

'I really miss my mum right now... I feel like she would've been so excited that Kate was pregnant.' Aiden admits as Carla attempts to adjust Esme on her lap.

'She'll be watching down on you both Aiden and she'll be so so proud of you both.' Carla says smiling as Aiden reaches his arms out of Esme. She passes her to him and Esme instantly curls up in his arms.

'But would she? What have I done that she would be proud of?' He asks.

'The factory... You brought that back from the brink when I nearly lost everything. Eva, she's amazing Aiden and I'm sure your mum would love her.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'I just miss her.' He says, a tear falling down her cheek.

'I know you do.' She replies.

'There's not a day goes by where I don't think about her.' He says and Carla places her hand on his shoulder.

'Of course you think about her, she's your mum Aiden.' She replies.

'Do you want me to put her in bed?' He asks glancing down at Esme.

'Please...' She replies smiling.

* * *

'I know what I did was wrong and I understand that you both hate me, I think I'd hate me if I was you.' Johnny says.

'I don't hate you. Do I hate what you done? Yes and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that but I'm willing to move on.' Carla replies.

'Like Carla said, I don't hate you. You're still my dad and you always will be. What you did was wrong but I think you already know that.' Aiden says.

'I know that, I do... I should never have kept it from any of you.' Johnny replies and Carla rests her head on Nick's shoulder.

'I'll probably never call you dad.' She admits and Johnny nods his head.

'I wouldn't expect you to.' He says and Kate smiles as tears fill her eyes.

'Are you crying?' Aiden asks as Kate wipes at her eyes.

'I'm just so happy that you're all talking...' Kate admits.

'I'm hormonal just ignore me.' She adds smiling.

* * *

'See that wasn't too bad wasn't too bad was it?' Nick asks as he closes the door behind Aiden and Eva.

'I'm really worried about Aiden...' Carla admits wrapping her arms around Nick's neck.

'Yeah? Why?' He asks.

'He seems really down and he's really missing his mum right now. He doesn't seem to think he's done anything that she would be proud of.' She replies.

'Oh.' He mumbles and she nods her head.

'I want to do something for him.' She says.

'Like what?' He asks.

'I don't know. Let's go to bed, I'll figure something out.' She replies.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short but there will be another update today**


	23. twenty-three

'So have you decided what you're going to do about the factory? You could give birth at any point now, Carla?' Nick asks.

'I'm not selling. I can't sell, Nick. I've worked so hard to get that factory to where it is right now.' Carla replies, her hand resting on her bump. At 36 weeks, Carla has made it a lot further in her pregnancy than anyone thought.

'I'm glad. I'm pretty sure you would regret it if you did sell it.' He says and she nods her head.

'I know. I spoke with Aiden and he's agreed to take over a lot of the decision making so that I can spend more time at home with the kids.' She replies and he notices her take a sharp breath.

'You okay?' He asks.

'Yes... No... I don't know.' She replies.

'What's wrong?' He asks.

'I've been having these cramps... I thought they were braxton hicks but now...' She replies.

'Now?' He asks.

'Now I'm not so sure.' She admits.

'Okay well maybe we should go get it checked out.' He says and she nods her head.

'I think that's a good idea.' She replies.

'The bags are still in the car from last time.' He says and she nods her head. They've had numerous labour scares in the past few weeks but none of them turned out to be the actual thing.

* * *

'Looks like this is it, babe.' Nick says as Carla sits on the edge of the hospital bed.

'I'm scared.' She admits glancing up at him.

'There's no need to be. We've done this before, haven't we?' He says and she nods her head.

'I know but what if they're too tiny? What if we go through what we went through with Esme?' She asks.

'We won't. You're seven weeks ahead of when you had Esme, Carla... We knew they'd most likely come early.' He replies, his hand gently touching her cheek.

'You should phone your mum... Let her know and ask her to keep Esme.' She says.

'Yeah I will... Do you want me to phone Chelle?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Please.' She replies smiling slightly.

'I'll be a couple of minutes.' He says kissing the top of her head before leaving the room.

'Are you two ready to come out? Mummy and daddy can't wait to me the both of you.' Carla says resting her hands on her stomach.

'Your big sister Esme can't wait to meet you either, she's pretty loud and she'll probably annoy you both at first but she'll be your first best friend. She'll be someone who protects you, someone you can go to with relationship problem, someone who's always there... You'll have your arguments, all siblings do, but she'll always be your big sister.' She adds smiling as she feels the babies moving.

* * *

'How are you doing lovely?' Michelle asks as she makes her way into the hospital room.

'Good. I'm around 3cm dilated so we're getting there.' Carla replies smiling at her best friend.

'And babies are doing good?' Michelle asks.

'Babies are doing fantastic.' Carla replies and Michelle nods her head.

'Well I've got some news for you... Kate's also in labour, she's really early on and still at home but she's in labour.' Michelle says causing Carla to gasp.

'Really? Oh my god.' Carla replies smiling.

'That's crazy.' Nick says and Michelle smiles.

'I had a feeling you'd go into labour at the same time plus she has been having contractions on and off for weeks now.' Michelle replies.

'This is so crazy, they could be born on the same day or at least within days of each other.' Carla says smiling up at Nick as her hand reaches for her stomach.

'You're having a contraction, Car... Do you know that?' Michelle asks glancing at the machine connected to Carla's stomach.

'I know. They're not painful at the moment. Just uncomfortable.' Carla admits.

* * *

'I've got you, baby... You're doing so well.' Nick says as Carla groans and leans on the bed.

'This is fucking awful.' She moans.

'You're doing so well... We're nearly there aren't we? You're at a six so you're over halfway there.' He says rubbing her lower back. It's a little after 2am and Carla has been in labour for over 12 hours.

'We're never having anymore kids.' She moans.

'Just breathe...' Nick says and she glares at him.

'Stop telling me to fucking breathe! I am trying to fucking breathe but I feel like I'm getting ripped apart here!' She practically screams at him causing the nurse in the room to laugh.

'I'm going to leave you two to it... Just buzz if you need anything and I'll be back in half an hour to check on you.' The nurse says before quickly leaving the room.

'I love you.' He whispers kissing the side of her head.

'Mm... I'm sorry for swearing at you.' She mumbles leaning back against his chest.

'It's okay. You can swear at me all you want.' He says smiling at her.

* * *

'I can't do this.' Carla mumbles as Nick's phone buzzes.

'You're doing so well.' He says running his fingers through her hair.

'Who just texted you?' She asks and he can hear just how exhausted she is.

'Aiden.' He replies smiling.

'How's Kate?' She asks.

'She's good. She had her baby boy.' He replies watching a smile appear on his fiancée's face.

'Really? Name?' She asks.

'Eduardo Johnny Connor. He weighs 9lbs 6oz.' He replies holding his phone up to her.

'Wow big baby... He's beautiful.' She mumbles before gripping onto his arm. He instantly places his phone down and turns his full attention to her.

'I've got you. You're doing so well, I'm right here.' He says.


	24. twenty-four

'How's Carla doing?' Kate asks as she cradles Eduardo close to her chest wrapped up in a pale blue blanket.

'Okay... She's still in labour, she's only at a 7 but Nick says she's doing really well, she's in a lot of pain though.' Aiden replies

'Poor Carla... I still can't believe he was so big, can you imagine I had gone to 40 weeks?' Kate asks glancing down at Eduardo as Caz makes her way into the room carrying some coffees.

'How's my two favourite people in the world doing?' Caz asks handing the coffees to Johnny and Aiden before making her way over to Kate.

'Say we're doing good mummy...' Kate replies smiling as Caz leans down and kisses Eduardo's forehead.

'Kisses for Wardo and kisses for mama.' Caz says smiling as she leans up and kisses Kate.

* * *

'Make it stop, Nick...' Carla cries, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sits on her birthing ball leaning against Nick.

'Oh baby... If I could I would. Do you want me to see if you can get anymore pain relief?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Don't leave me... Please, don't leave me.' She whispers.

'Okay... Okay. I'm not going anywhere.' He says, his hands resting on her waist. She groans and grips onto his shoulders.

'Just think at the end of this we're going to have two little babies to love and cuddle.' He says as she attempts to breathe through the contraction.

'Two babies...' She whispers as the contraction comes to an end.

'That's right.' He says.

'You should go get some food.' She mumbles causing him to shake his head.

'I'm not leaving you.' He says.

'Nothing here is changing any time soon... Go down to the canteen and get yourself a sandwich or something.' She replies.

'Carla, I'm not leaving you.' He says.

'Okay... Can you help me back into bed please?' She asks quietly.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Hey... Kate asked me to pop in and see how you were doing?' Caz says as she pops her head around the door.

'We're doing good. She gave in and got the epidural about twenty minutes ago so she's getting some sleep.' Nick replies.

'That's good.' Caz says smiling.

'How's Kate and Eduardo?' He asks.

'They're good. He's huge.' She replies and Nick smiles.

'Congratulations, by the way.' He says before they here Carla groan a little.

'Caz?' She whispers.

'She came by to see how you're doing.' Nick says causing her to smile.

'Mm... Good. Kate?' She asks.

'She's good. She can't to come and see you and introduce you to Eduardo.' Caz replies.

'Can't wait to meet him.' Carla says smiling up at her sister-in-law.

'I'll leave and let you get some more rest but let us know when they get here.' Caz replies smiling.

'I will... Well Nick will.' Carla says.

* * *

'Carla, you've been in labour for a long time now and not much is changing. Baby B is beginning to get a little distressed. I'd suggest doing a caesarian section just now before it becomes an emergency.' Lucy says as tears stream down Carla's cheeks.

'And it's the only option?' Nick asks.

'At the moment no... Your fiancee could decide to continue with the labour but we can't guarantee that baby B won't get more distressed and we can guarantee that baby A won't start getting distressed.' Lucy replies.

'So it's the safest option?' Nick asks and Lucy nods her head.

'I'm scared.' Carla admits glancing up at Nick.

'I know you didn't have a very good experience with your last caesarian section but this time is different. This isn't an emergency. We won't have to give you anaesthetic this time, we can do it with the epidural.' Lucy says and Carla nods her head.

'Okay. Let's do the caesarian.' Carla replies and Nick kisses the top of her head.

'Are you sure about this?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'm so tired, Nick...' She replies.

'Okay.' He says gently squeezing her hand.

* * *

'You done so well... How are you feeling?' Nick asks as Carla sits up in bed an hour after having the caesarian section. Everything went well and baby boy Tilsley was born at 2:43pm and baby girl Tilsley was born at 2:54pm. Baby boy weighs 5lbs 3oz and has a head full of dark hair. Baby girl weighs 4lbs 12oz and also has loads of dark hair.

'Like shit... No, I'm okay. Just a bit tired.' She admits glancing down at where their daughter is curled up in her father's arms.

'Why don't you go for a sleep.' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'I'm fine... Can you pass Brian to me?' She asks causing him to laugh.

'I really don't think we should call him Brian... I think we should use Liam as his first name.' He says and she sighs.

'We are not naming him Liam. I really like the idea of using it as a middle name but not as his first name.' She replies.

'Okay but I don't want to use Brian.' He says.

'What about Sawyer? We both liked that name.' She suggests and he nods his head.

'Sawyer Brian Liam Tilsley and Louise Hayley Tilsley.' He says passing their little boy to her.

'Welcome to the world, Sawyer.' She whispers.

* * *

 **So I didn't include the c-section purely because I haven't had that experience & I didn't want to fuck it up which I probably would have. Also it was never my plan to call the baby Brian. There will be more of an introduction to the twins in the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed this.**


	25. twenty-five

'Mummy can't wait to get you two home...' Carla says as she smiles down at Louise and Sawyer who are lying on the bed in front of her. Louise is dressed in a little pink sleepsuit with a light pink hair band. Sawyer is dressed in an identical sleepsuit only in blue.

'Daddy's gone to pick up your crazy big sister, Esme. You'll probably recognise her voice... She's a bit loud.' She adds.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Come in...' She shouts as Louise begins to fuss.

'Oh come here little lady... What's the matter?' She asks lifting her daughter into her arms. The door to the room opens slightly and Johnny peeks his head around it.

'Hi, I'm not staying but I just thought I'd pop my head in and say congratulations.' He says and she smiles up at him.

'Don't you want to meet your grandchildren?' She asks.

'I-I didn't know if you'd be okay with that.' He replies.

'I said I wouldn't call you dad, doesn't mean my kids won't call you granddad.' She says smiling. He slowly makes his way into the room and smiles at the sight of his oldest daughter, the daughter that he will forever regret not being part of her life, with two of his grandchildren.

'Oh Carla... They're beautiful.' Johnny says as he glances from Louise to Sawyer.

'You can pick him up if you want...' She replies smiling. Leaning down he lifts the newborn into his arms.

'He's so small compared to Eduardo.' He says glancing down at the tiny baby in his arms.

'Eduardo is quite big though, isn't he?' She asks and he nods his head.

'9lbs... So have you thought of any names?' He asks and she smiles.

'Meet Sawyer Brian Liam Tilsley and Louise Hayley Tilsley.' She replies.

'What beautiful names.' He says smiling.

'How are you doing?' He asks.

'I'm pretty sore but I'm okay compared to last time.' She replies.

'Aiden said you had a c-section again?' He says and she nods her head.

'I just wasn't progressing. I got to a 7 and then just kind of stopped, I was still having contractions but nothing was changing... Louise started getting distressed and it was just the safest option for all of us.' She replies.

'At least they're here and they're healthy then... Are you in pain?' He asks.

'Mmm... A bit.' She replies gently patting Louise's back as she continues to fuss.

'Mostly just tired.' She adds.

'Why don't you go for a sleep? I can stay and keep an eye on them.' He suggests and she glances down at Louise who is finally beginning to settle down.

'Are you sure? Don't you have to get back to Kate?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'I can stay here for a bit.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Okay... I'll just pop Louise in the crib.' She says using her free hand to pull the crib within reach. She gently places Louise in the crib and places a blanket over her.

'Wake me up if you need anything.' She says glancing at Johnny who nods his head.

'Of course I will.' He replies.

* * *

'J-Johnny?' Nick says as he makes his way into the hospital room carrying Esme who is fast asleep.

'She knows I'm here... She let me in.' Johnny replies and Nick nods his head.

'Okay. I see you've met little Sawyer then.' Nick says smiling as he gently places Esme down on a chair, she curls her body with with blankey clutched to her chest.

'I have... He's beautiful, congratulations.' Johnny replies as he glances down at Sawyer curled up against his chest.

'Nick...' Carla mumbles.

'Hey... Esme's sleeping. She's so excited to see you though.' Nick says smiling as she glances up at him.

'Mmm... Can you help me sit up?' She asks and he nods his head. He helps her into a position where she's comfortable and she glances over at Johnny.

'Thank you so much for staying... I really needed that sleep.' She says and he smiles.

'It was a pleasure. I'll leave you to it but if either of you need anything and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to call me.' He replies and she smiles.

'Thank you.' She says. He passes Sawyer to Nick and kisses the top of Carla's head before leaving the room.

'Look at this babe... This is our family. All of our kids in the one room.' Nick says sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'And all of them are fast asleep. That won't last for long.' She replies smiling.

'I love you.' He says.

'I love you too.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Welcome home, Wardo...' Kate says smiling as Caz carries the carseat through the front door.

'Can you believe it babe? We've got a son.' Caz asks placing the carseat down on the coffee table.

'It's crazy.' Kate replies quietly as she sits down on the sofa.

'What should we do? Should we lift him out? Move him to his bouncer or moses basket?' Caz asks.

'I don't know. He looks so peaceful.' Kate replies and Caz nods her head.

'He does but I doubt he'll wake up if we're gentle.' Caz says.

'Okay. You do it.' Kate replies smiling.

'Where am I putting him?' Caz asks.

'Ummm... I don't know? In the moses basket.' Kate replies.

'Okay.' Caz says. She gently lifts Eduardo into her arms and cradles him against her chest. He's got heaps of dark hair and big brown eyes like his mama.

'Aren't you just perfect...' Caz whispers smiling down at him.

* * *

'Baby.' Esme says pointing as Sawyer who is lying on the bed in front of Carla.

'That's right... Baby Sawyer.' Carla replies and Esme shakes her head.

'Baby Lou.' Esme says.

'No, Esme... Daddy's got baby Louise. This Sawyer. Can you give him a kiss?' Carla asks and Esme smiles. Leaning forward she places a kiss on the newborn's head before glancing up at Carla.

'Esme good?' She asks and Carla smiles.

'Esme's the best.' Carla replies smiling.

'I never thought we'd get here.' Carla admits glancing up at Nick as Esme sits on her lap staring at Sawyer.

'Thank you for giving me three beautiful children.' He says running his free hand over her head.

'I'm pretty sure you played some part in that as well.' She replies and he smiles.

'Let's set a date.' He says.

'What?' She asks staring up at him.

'Let's set a date to get married. For you to finally become Mrs Carla Tilsley.' He replies.


	26. twenty-six

**I've lost track of what month we're in so I'm just going with October, it's probably wrong though... Sorry!**

* * *

'Is there any chance I could get out of here anytime soon?' Carla asks as Lucy places Sawyer back in the little plastic crib.

'I'm not sure. I'll have to speak to the doctor but I'd imagine it'll be some time tomorrow.' Lucy replies.

'Not today then?' Carla asks.

'I don't think so. You're still only a couple of days after surgery.' Lucy replies causing Carla to sigh.

'But what am I doing here that I can't do at home?' Carla asks.

'For a start you've got the nurses here who are happy to help if you need them. You don't have a two year old needing your attention.' Lucy replies.

'I just want to be in my own bed, in my own house with my little family. I promise I'll take it easy.' Carla says.

'I'm not promising anything but I'll talk to the doctor.' Lucy replies smiling.

'Thank you.' Carla says.

* * *

'Seems like it's your lucky day... Dr Roberts is willing to discharge you if you can promise you'll have someone at home to help out.' Lucy says standing at the bottom of Carla's bed.

'Really? God you're amazing!' Carla replies as she smiles down at Louise snuggled up against her chest.

'Will you have someone at home with you?' Lucy asks and Carla nods her head.

'Nick will be there. He doesn't need to go back to work until we're ready. Plus I've got my best friend Chelle and my brother.' She replies.

'Okay well I'll get your discharge papers done and you'll be free to go within an hour or so.' Lucy says and Carla smiles.

'Thank you! Nick will here soon... Can I start getting the twins dressed to go?' Carla asks and Lucy nods her head.

'If you take it slowly and don't push yourself.' Lucy replies.

'I won't.' Carla says smiling as Lucy leaves the room.

'Will we get you dressed first?' Carla asks lying Louise down in front of her.

* * *

'Look at you two all snug and ready to go home.' Carla says smiling as she glances down at Louise and Sawyer both strapped into their carseats.

'I can't believe they're letting you go home.' Nick says and she smiles.

'I wanted to come home... I'm going to be so much comfortable in my own home with my little family around me.' Carla replies.

'So you've signed the discharge papers?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep. I'm free to go whenever I want.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay well are you ready?' He asks.

'So ready.' She replies smiling.

'Let's go then.' He says picking up the two carseats and smiling at her. Slowly she gets up off the bed and follows him out of the room.

'That you off then?' Lucy asks as they pass the reception.

'Yeah... Thank you so much for everything. You've all been great.' Carla replies as Lucy glances in the carseats.

'Good luck, although it's pretty clear you two have everything under control.' Lucy says smiling.

* * *

'Welcome home, babies...' Carla says smiling as Nick carries the twins through the front door and into the living room where he places them on the floor.

'This is crazy.' Carla mumbles as she slowly lowers herself onto the sofa.

'What?' He asks and she smiles.

'You know, for a while I didn't think I deserved this... I didn't think I deserved you.' She replies as he sits down beside her.

'Can I be honest? I didn't even think you'd look at me. Damaged good, can't even add up, you know?' He says and she gently touches his cheeks.

'You are a man in a million and I love you more than anything... Remember we spoke about setting a date for the wedding yesterday?' She asks and he nods his head.

'What about Christmas?' She suggests.

'That's only two months away.' He says and she smiles.

'I don't want anything big or fancy. I just want to be your wife.' She replies.

'Okay. Christmas.' He says smiling.

'I'll finally be Mrs Tilsley.' She replies quietly.


	27. twenty-seven

**I don't know how being in the army works so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong.**

* * *

'How cute are they!' Kate says smiling as she glances down at Eduardo, Louise and Sawyer all lying on a big blue blanket in the middle of the floor.

'Sawyer and Eduardo look surprisingly awake.' Carla replies smiling.

'They do, don't they? How are you doing?' Kate asks glancing at her sister who shrugs her shoulders.

'Honestly? Really sore. This time is much worse than when I had Esme.' Carla admits.

'I'm sure it is... For the first week after the surgery you were completely out of it on medication, you probably didn't feel a thing.' Kate says.

'How are you feeling? How are you finding being a mummy?' Carla asks.

'Good... This is the best feeling in the world.' Kate admits.

'Are you breastfeeding or did you go for bottle feeding?' Carla asks.

'I breastfed for the first couple of days but he was hungry all of the time and it was killing me.' Kate admits.

'I had that problem as well... The twins are on bottles. Is Caz helping out?' Carla asks and Kate nods her head.

'She can't get enough, Carla. I don't know what I'll do without her when she leaves.' Kate admits.

'You'll cope, Kate... It'll be hard but you've got so much support around you. You'll be okay. Plus look at it this way, we're both off on maternity leave... How much fun could we have?' Carla says causing Kate to smile.

'How's Nick been? Is he adapting to three under three?' Kate asks.

'He's been great, Kate. He gets up in the morning with Esme and takes her to nursery. He gets up during the night and helps feed them. He's amazing, I don't know what I'd do without him.' Carla says smiling.

* * *

'Hey... I brought a visitor.' Nick says as he makes his way through the front door followed by Aiden. They smile as they sees both Carla and Kate fast asleep curled up on either side of the sofa, a large purple blanket covering them. Sawyer and Louise are fast asleep in their moses baskets while Eduardo sleeps in a Mamaroo.

'Well they two look like they've had a busy afternoon.' Aiden says smiling.

'How's Carla doing? Kate's absolutely knackered.' Aiden asks as they make their way into the kitchen.

'Carla's the same and she's sore, really sore actually.' Nick replies as he gets them both a drink.

'It's still only been what though? A week since they were born.' Aiden says and Nick nods his head.

'I know but you know what Carla's like, miss independent... She's struggling with not being able to do everything. Things like putting Esme to bed, she can't carry her upstairs, she can't lift her in and out her highchair or the bath. And she's really getting being in the house as well.' Nick replies.

'Ah I see... Other than that though is she okay?' Aiden asks.

'Yeah. I mean she's tired but I think once she gets her independence back she'll be fine.' Nick replies.

* * *

'Hi, sleepyhead.' Nick says smiling as Carla's eyes flicker open and she glances around the room.

'Hey... We fell asleep.' She mumbles glancing at Kate who is still fast asleep.

'I can see that... Aiden was round earlier but he went back to work.' He says and she glances over at the babies.

'They're all still sleeping.' He says and she smiles.

'Did Aiden says how things are at the factory?' She asks.

'Good, apparently things between him and Johnny seem to have settled down a bit.' He replies.

'That's good... What are we going to do for dinner?' She asks.

'I was thinking if you're feeling up to it we could go to the Bistro? Get you out the house for a bit?' He suggests.

'Really? That sounds great.' She says smiling.

'How are you feeling?' He asks.

'I'm sore but I'm just bored.' She admits.

'I know. Maybe if dinner tonight goes okay we could try going out tomorrow? Esme's at nursery and we've got to get some more formula.' He says and she nods her head.

'That sounds great.' She replies smiling. They both turn to look at Kate as she stretches her arms out above her head.

'Oh hi Nick...' Kate says.

'Hi, have a good sleep?' He asks and Kate nods her head.

'Mmm... Best sleep I've had since he was born.' Kate replies smiling.

'What are you and Caz up to tonight?' He asks and she sighs.

'Caz has some kind of work meeting so it's just me and Wardo tonight.' Kate replies glancing at her son who is still fast asleep.

'Well we're going to go out for dinner, just to the Bistro... Why don't you and Wardo come with us?' Nick suggest.

'Oh no... I wouldn't want to intrude.' Kate says and Nick smiles.

'You wouldn't be intruding. We'd love to have you there plus free food is always a good thing.' Nick replies.

'Okay. I'd love to come.' She says smiling.

* * *

'Hey guys... Congratulations on the babies!' Leanne says smiling as she makes her way over to the table where Nick, Carla, Kate and the kids are sitting.

'Thank you.' Both Kate and Carla reply at the same time.

'So who's younger?' Leanne asks as she peeks in the prams.

'The twins... Eduardo was born at what time?' Carla asks glancing at Kate.

'3:43am on the 14th.' Kate replies.

'And the twins were born at 2:43pm and 2:54pm on the 15th.' Carla adds.

'Oh my gosh... They're beautiful.' Leanne says smiling.

'Anyway, what can I get you all?' Leanne asks.

'Can I have steak?' Carla asks and Nick raises his eyebrows at her.

'Steak?' He says.

'I fancy steak.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Okay. Steak for you, Kate?' Nick asks.

'Some kinds of pasta... Umm, I'll have carbonara I think.' Kate replies.

'I'll have lasagne.' Nick says smiling.

'Can we have a little bowl of macaroni for Esme?' Carla asks and Leanne nods her head. She makes her way towards the kitchen while Nick glances at Esme sitting in a highchair.

'Are you hungry?' He asks and the little girl nods her head.

'Won't be long, sweetie.' He says smiling.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the bedroom. They had dinner at the Bistro then walked Kate home before making their own home. All three kids are sleeping and Carla has just climbed into bed.

'Surprisingly good.' Carla replies smiling.

'You look a bit better, happier...' He says and she nods her head.

'Mmm... Clearly going out has done me the world of good.' She replies.

'Let's try get some sleep, ey? Before these two wake.' He says climbing into bed beside her.

'I love you.' She mumbles rolling onto her side and resting her head on his chest.

'I love you too.' He says kissing the top of her head.


	28. twenty-eight

'You're getting married today!' Michelle squeals as Carla makes her way downstairs, both twins cradled against her chest as she yawns.

'Mmm... Any coffee?' Carla asks.

'Rough night?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'They were up half the night.' She replies quietly.

'One coffee coming up. Maria is coming over at 10 to do your hair and things then the cars are picking us up at 1.' Michelle says pouring a mug of coffee as Carla passes Louise to Kate and places Sawyer in his bouncer.

'Thanks.' She says quietly as Michelle hands her coffee.

'You okay? You seem really quiet.' Michelle asks.

'Are you nervous?' Kate asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No, I'm fine honestly... The twins were up most of the night and I'm a bit tired. I'll be more awake after this coffee.' Carla replies smiling as she glances at her dress bag hanging on the back of the kitchen door.

'So how do you feel about the fact in a couple of hours you'll be Mrs Carla Tilsley?' Kate asks gently bouncing Louise.

'Honestly? I feel like I've waited my whole life for this. I feel like I've waited my whole life for Nick. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean marrying Paul meant nothing to me.' Carla replies glancing at Michelle who smiles and nods her head.

'But I feel like everything has prepared me for this. Paul, Liam, Tony, Trev, Peter... They've all prepared me in some way for Nick. This is going to work, I know this is for forever.' Carla says and Kate smiles.

'Nick's a good guy.' Michelle replies and Carla nods her head.

'Mmm... And he's all mine.' Carla says.

* * *

'How are the little ones doing?' Maria asks as she continues curling Carla's hair.

'They're good, great even. Bethany and Sarah have taken Esme to the park to run off some of her energy so she's not running wild during the ceremony.' Carla replies.

'I know we've not always seen eye to eye but I'm so glad you got your happy ending, Carla. Nick's great and he clearly adores you and the kids.' Maria says causing Carla to smile.

'He is great, isn't he?' Carla replies smiling as Kate enters the room carrying a screaming Sawyer.

'We've tried everything, Carla...' She says causing Carla to reach her arms out.

'Come on then... Come to mummy.' Carla mumbles taking her son into her arms. Almost instantly he begins to settle as he snuggles into her.

'He looks like you, Carla.' Maria says smiling as she glances down at Sawyer.

'Do you think?' Carla asks smiling.

'Yeah, definitely! He's beautiful. How old are the twins now?' Maria asks.

'Two months.' Carla replies smiling.

'You were definitely born to be a mum, Carla... Anyone can see that.' Maria says pinning the front of Carla's hair back.

'Mmm... I try my best.' Carla replies.

* * *

'Are you ready?' Michelle asks smiling as she adjusts Carla's dress.

'Yeah. Couldn't be more ready for this.' Carla replies smiling. Her dress is a beautiful cream mermaid style dress with a dusky pink sash around her waist. Her hair is curled and the front pinned back.

'You look beautiful.' Michelle says as tears fill her eyes.

'Thank you... Don't you start or else I'll start.' Carla replies biting her bottom lip.

'I'm so proud of you, Car. You've come so far and I know that both Paul and Liam, especially Liam, will be so happy that you've found someone like Nick.' Michelle says causing Carla to sigh.

'Chelle...' She whispers dabbing at her cheek as the tears begin to fall.

'I'm sorry.' Michelle says smiling.

'Shall we go get your man?' Michelle asks and Carla nods her head.

'Let's go.' She replies.

'Is Roy here yet?' Carla asks and Michelle nods her head.

'He's downstairs.' Michelle replies.

* * *

'Mumma pretty!' Esme says smiling as Roy helps Carla out of the car.

'Thank you sweetie... Are you ready to walk down with Auntie Bethany?' Carla asks as her niece lifts Esme so Carla doesn't have to bend down.

'Yes.' Esme replies and Carla smiles.

'Mummy loves you so much, baby girl.' Carla says gently touching her daughter's cheek.

'Love you mumma.' Esme replies smiling.

'Go on, we don't want to be late.' Carla says gesturing to the hotel.

'Yeah... Good luck Auntie Carla. You loom beautiful.' Bethany replies kissing Carla's cheek. They all make their way into the hotel and get ready to walk down the aisle.


	29. twenty-nine

'Hi...' Carla whispers smiling as she reaches Nick at the end of the aisle.

'Hey... You look absolutely beautiful.' He says and she smiles.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly.

'Shall we get started? We're gathered here today to witness Nick and Carla become Mr and Mrs Tilsley... I've been told that Nick and Carla are a couple who have fought through all the obstacles that life has thrown at them to get to where they are together. They are a couple have refused to give up on each other despite everything that has happened... Now I understand you've done your own vows?' The celebrant asks and both Nick and Carla nods their heads.

'Carla, if you'd like to go first then.' She adds and Carla takes a deep breath.

'I found you in the midst of a very rough time in my life. You were the strength that helped me through. You stuck by me when I done nothing but push you away. You saved me when I wasn't even sure I wanted to be saved. I will forever be grateful for that. Remember that time you came round to fix my laptop but instead just wrecked it even more? I'll forever be grateful for that because that was the night I started seeing you as Nick Tilsley, a friend. Not Nick Tilsley the man I had been a total cow to five years earlier.' Carla says causing Nick to laugh.

'When I'm scared, you make me feel safe. When I fall, you're there to pick me back up. You've given me three beautiful children who are my world and I couldn't imagine raising them with anyone else.' She adds glancing over at the kids.

'I can't promise that we're always going to be happy. But I can promise that I will do anything to make you smile. I can't promise you'll never get sick. But I can promise that if you do I will stay by your side until you are better. I can't promise you'll never get bored of me. But I can promise I'll never ever get bored of you. I can't promise that this is going to be easy. But I can promise that from the moment I say I do you will be my world, my comfort and my best friend. I can promise that I will never stop loving you.' She continues and he smiles.

'Nick, if you'd like to go next.' The celebrant says and he nods his head.

'We have waiting years for this day and finally it's arrived. I believe everything we've been through has happened for a reason and I believe that reason was to show me just how much you mean to me. Without you I'm lost, you complete me Carla and I never want to live without you. I didn't think you'd look at me. I mean why would you Carla Connor, the strongest woman I have ever known, look at me? Someone who can even add up and sometimes has headaches so bad he can't get out of bed... But you did. You flipped my entire world upside down the first time you kissed me, so randomly and unexpectedly after that wine tasting thing in the Bistro.' He says and she smiles as a tear falls down her cheek.

'I feel for you Carla and I fell harder and faster than I ever have. If I'm being honest? I wouldn't change a thing. You are the best mother to our children and despite the fact you constantly doubt yourself it is clear that you're a natural. You make me laugh everyday. You make me smile numerous times a day. But most of all, you make me fall in love with you a little more each time I look at you.' He adds reaching his hand up to wipe her cheeks.

'I promise that no matter what life throws at us I will never stop trying to make this work. I promise I will never give up on you or our marriage. I promise to always be grateful for everything you've given me. I promise to love you for who you are and to never try and change you. I will be your shoulder to cry on, your person to lean on. I will forever be in love with you.' He continues as tears stream down her cheeks.

'And now Carla's sister Kate will do a short reading.' The officiant says and Kate instantly stands. She keeps Louise, who is fast asleep, cradled against her chest as she makes her way to the front clutching a piece of paper.

'I think a lot of people don't understand what real romance is. Anyone can buy flowers, sweets and jewellery, there's no love in that. The truly romantic things in life are those little things you do everyday to show you care, and you're thinking of them. It's going out of the way to make them happy. The way you hold her hand when you know she's scared, or you save the last piece of cake for him. The random text in the middle of the day just to say I love you or I miss you. The way he stops to kiss you when he passes by. It's dedicating her favourite song to her, and letting her eat your fries; telling her she's beautiful, even when she's in her sweats; with her hair in a ponytail and no make up on. It's putting your favourite show on pause so she can tell you about her day, and laughing at his jokes even the really lame ones. It's slow dancing in the kitchen and kissing in the rain. Romance isn't about buying, it's about giving. True romance is about the gestures.' Kate says as she reads from the piece of paper in front of her.

'Thank you.' Carla says smiling as she hugs her sister.

* * *

'Do you, Carla Connor, take Nicholas Paul Tilsley to be your lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?' The celebrant asks.

'I do.' Carla replies smiling.

And do you, Nicholas Paul Tilsley, take Carla Connor to be your lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?' The celebrant asks.

'I do.' Nick replies.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss your bride.' The celebrant says causing Carla to smile. Instantly she wraps her arms around his neck as he presses his lips against hers.


	30. thirty

**I'd just like to say a huge thank you for all you're reviews on both this and Broken. This has by far been my favourite story to write and I am so sad that it's ending but it just felt like the right place to end.**

* * *

 _I should ink my skin with your name and take my passport out again and just replace it. See I could do without a tan on my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle. And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles_.

Her arms wrap around his neck as she smiles up at him.

'I love you, Nicky Tilsley...' She almost whispers causing him to smile.

'I love you too.' He replies leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

'You do realise you're stuck with me now.' She says.

'Mmm... Wouldn't want it any other way.' He replies smiling.

 _Cause maybe you're loveable, and maybe you're my snowflake, and your eyes turn from green to gray. In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place and you should never cut your hair cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder._

'You wanting to stay here tonight?' Nick asks kissing Carla's forehead.

'Yeah... Your mum is going to have the kids so we can have the night to ourselves.' Carla replies.

'Really? Shall we just go up to the room just now?' He asks causing her to laugh.

'Stop... Good things come to those who wait.' She replies placing her finger on his lips.

'Mmm. Let's not wait too long.' He whispers and she smiles.

'Not too long.' She replies.

 _And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me. But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

* * *

'Congratulations, Auntie Carla...' Ryan says making his way over to Carla, a little girl balanced on his hip.

'Thank you, Ry. I'm so glad you made it... And this must be little Hannah.' She says and he smiles.

'It is... Can you say hello, Hannah?' He asks and the little girl waves.

'Well aren't you beautiful.' Carla says smiling.

'How old are the twins now?' She asks as Ryan's girlfriend, Mia, makes her way over to them, another little girl balanced on her hip.

'18 months.' Ryan replies smiling.

'So which one is which?' Carla asks glancing between the two little girls.

'This is Hannah Jules Connor and Mia is holding Jess Lily Connor.' He replies smiling.

'I can't believe you're a dad.' Carla says and he laughs.

'I can't believe you're a mum. Where are you're little ones?' He asks.

'Everywhere... I think Esme is over there with Bethany and the twins are over there with Nick.' She replies gesturing to the other side of the room.

'Ah well I'll let you get back to mingling and I'll go find my mum... I'll see you soon. And congratulations again.' He says smiling.

* * *

'You having a good time, baby?' Nick asks as he wraps his arms around Carla's waist and pulls her closer to him.

'Mm... I was thinking everyone's beginning to leave.' She replies and he nods his head.

'So I feel like it would be perfectly acceptable for us to leave' She says and he smiles.

'I think so too. Will we go see our goodbyes?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I'll meet you upstairs in 10 minutes... Room 306, don't be late.' She replies quickly kissing him before going to say her goodbyes. The majority of the guests have left and it's really only immediate family left. Gail took the kids home a couple of hours ago so they could get to sleep and Kate took Eduardo home.

'Nick and I are going to head now.' Carla says smiling as she hugs Michelle.

'Oh really? Well have fun and congratulations again, Carla... I'm so happy for you and Nick.' Michelle replies hugging her best friend.

'Thank you and thank you for everything you've done Chelle... Nick and I both really appreciate it.' Carla says and Michelle shakes her head.

'Don't be silly. I just wanted your day to be perfect.' Michelle replies.

'And it was... So perfect.' Carla says.

* * *

'I can't believe we're finally married.' Carla almost whispers as she curls her body up against Nick's.

'Mm... I'm so glad you're finally my wife.' Nick says, his hand brushing up and down her bare back.

'I booked us a holiday for June, suppose it's a bit like our honeymoon.' She says and he smiles.

'Really where to?' He asks.

'Spain so you better get working on your Spanish.' She replies and he kisses the top of her head.

'Te Amo, Mrs Tilsley.' He whispers causing her to giggle.


End file.
